Consequences of the Past
by Huehuecoyo7l
Summary: As an old Tenno awakes, Dimensions starts to resonate. Old lovers, new frienships. Jealousy, cowardice, rage, camaraderie, hope. Countless emotions, only one thing is certain: something big will occur. Starts on Warframe Universe, after Arc no. 2, it starts shifting towards Halo crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own warframe.**

**Consequenses of the past**

**Chapter One: Reunion**

The plains, on fire…

The Unum, destroyed…

Cetus, burnt to ashes…

All the Ostrons, death…

And in the middle of the raging battle, an echoe, a voice…

I still remember the first time that I listened it…

"Wake up… tenno"

In the middle of a wrecked chamber, with some golden details and loaded with rotten roots, right in the top of a wall, an egg-shaped cryogenic capsule with large cristal panels and golden trims opens. From its interior, a humanoid figure falls.

"Are you ok, tenno?"

…

"It seems that the long dream caused some issues with your Warframe's vocal chordes"

Heavily, it rises from the ground of the chamber, now in full view. From head to toes, a white color domains the entire frame's body, strange appendages grows from its elbows, a huge cristal clear visor on its helmet reveals some sort of waving, constantly moving blue-ish energy.

Again, a voice says to it

"Hurry up, tenno, I need to get you out of that chamber ASAP if I want you to avoid Regor's troops"

As soon as it heard that, the humanoid entity starts searching something on the chamber. Right bellow the capsule, an storage with weapons it is revealed. With incredible speed, almost inhuman, it starts revising them. It choses a weird-looking type of shotgun, an equally weird pistol and a curved dagger. At the end of the now recognized arsenal, it recognizes a flower-shapped medal.

When it touches it, a flashback….

_A ragin dogfight. Corpses everywhere. Heartbreaking screams._

_At the top of a destroyed bulky ship, her. On her Mag Prime Warframe._

_Behind her, a shot fired. And after that, absolute darkness._

….

"…tenno?"

"…teno?!"

"Are you alright, tenno?!"

Back in her senses, she heard that voice, calling her by her race's name.

With a nod, the voice says to her that the clock is ticking faster, and a squad aproaches her position.

"Tenno, are you done equipping your weapons?"

A nod again.

"Good. Listen to me closely, I overrid your Warframe's energy reservoirs, you will feel faster, but not for so long. I alrady updated your HUD with a map amd the best route to avoid as much fighting as possible. In your conditions, a largr fight against Regir's forces can mean your capture.

Please, get out of there. I can't lose another one of you…"

After that final line, a little pause is made by the voice, and then continues

"When you're out, contact me using this same frequency. I pray for your survival"

A little static is heard and the comm is shutted down.

In one side of a large forest, the tenno runs as fast as she can.

Just when she was reaching the end of the forest, a dog-like creature howls, attracting the attention of the nesr ground forces.

She hides behind a tree just in time to avoid a rocket shot at her.

She trembles as she sees a huge rock shattering in pieces after the rocket's impact on its surface.

Rising her black and gold shotgun, she releases a barrage of armor-piercing and flesh-grinder pellets at the nearest of her enemies, toring apart the infortunated's legs.

With the sound of the shot, more enemies aproach to her position, pushing her back to the entry of the forest. Just before she succumbs to the rising pressure, a flashback…

"_Remember, Liz, imagine yourself as the conqueror of your fear, as the strongest Tenno the Empire gave birth, and nothing will stop you"_

…

Without realising about it, she starts moving her frame's hands upwards and a blue-ish energy comes out of her. The enemies, unaware of the reason, starts floating above de ground. Then, an allmighty force floods their vision and their bodies starts collapsing, makin them nothing more than a ball of meat.

After a few seconds, Liz opens her "eyes" and see the grudge she just made.

A shiver travels down her spine. _How did I do that? When did I do that?._

Trying not to focus on that, she starts running again to the direction that the evac-rout says she needs to go.

After nothing more than a mile, she sees, not so far away, a grey, circular platform with some people. She recognizes them, although not knowing how, as fellow Tenno on their respective Warframes: a male figure with white and grey colours on it, with red trims and a horn-like appendage; another male, with 2 horns coming out upwards from of both sides of the helmet, white and grey colours and red lines too; finally, a female, her frame like nothing she has seen before, without feet, something like a cape coming out from her shoulders, and a helmet with something like a hood covering it and six eyes on the face, and displaying white and purple domaining colours and black trims.

After being analized by her, and vice-versa, they present each other:

"Hello, my name is Mark and they are Kal- reffering to the one with two horns- and Kass- the other female- , we came after the Lotus contacted us with a hurried tone."

"Lotus?"

"She did not presented herself?"

"No"

"She's the voice that woke you up, and our guide and protector"

"She?"- interrupted Kass-"More like 'it'"

"Enough."- stated Kal, with a commanding tone –"We need to leave, I'm recieving a lot of transmissions asking for the ground forces to report."

"Right." Said Mark "come in."

Behind Mark's squad, a huge and strange ship appeared. It was really big, with a lot of access on its sides.

"How?" asked liz, intrigued.

"Just jump" with a jump, Mark and the others boarded the ship.

With some doubts, she jumped too.

* * *

Inside the ship, bigger in the inside than outside, a voice is heard and an image of a weird red figure appears on Liz' HUD.

"Welcome back, operators. Did you accomplished your mission?"

"Yes, Cy. We did it. It appears that we wasn't required"

"Kass, we'll talk when we get to our dojo" Kal said to her with a tired tone.

Cinical, Kass answered with a yes and went to the ship's right turret.

Kal went to the pilot's possition while Mark showed the ship to Liz.

"How was your awakening?" asked Mark

"A little bit wird. I could not talkt at he very begining, but after I fought against the Regor's ground forces at the forest I recovered my voice"

"Don't worry. The same happened to us all.

So, how do you feel"

"Kinda weird, It is strange to me, it is as if I knew how to shoot, jump, run and all since my birth."

"Yeah, it is a little bit weird."

"Can I make you a question, Mark?"

"Sure, shoot it."

" Did you had flashbacks too?"

Making a surprised pose, Mark stopped.

"What's happening?" Liz turned to him.

"Nothing. Just that I could'nt hear you well. Can you repeat the question?"

"Okay"- with a worried pose, Liz repeated herself –"Diod any of you had flashbacks too?"

With a faster pace, and grabbing Liz from her hand, Mark guided her to the rear of the ship, next to a really strange guy with something like a metalic box on his head and torso.

"Did you said that you had flashbacks? How?" questioned Mark with a really low tone, almost as if he were whispering.

With a low tone too, Liz narrated the flashbacks she had to Mark. Even with the Warframes not having eyes, Liz could see a worried look on Mark's frame.

After hearing Loz' stories, Mark looked at her and said:

"Do not talk about this to ANYONE. You might be in danger if you do so."

When he realized that Liz' pose showed some sort of fear, he continued-

"Don't worry. It might be just me being a little bit paranoic. For the time being, ask him- he signals the guy with the box in the head -to show you the personal quarters here"

Turning away, he starts leaving.

As she did as Mark said, she is guided by Boxface (as she nicknamed him) to a series of doors, each one with red lights, save for one with blue ones.

"Liz, right?" she noded " This will be your room for this trip. Put your weapons on the arsenal that is on that corner of the room -signaling the far left corner- and you can take a sanitising shower on the bath next to it. If you want you can take a nap too." He turns and, before he can leave, Liz asks him something

" Where are we going?"

"To Shadow Slayer's Dojo"

* * *

On the ship's navigation console, Mark is absorted on his own thoughts when Kal calls him

"Are you okay, brother?"

"Yes, it's just that this is our 4th mission in just one natural Earth's cycle. I just might feel tired."

"Well, our Clan Master said that after this one we'll get a rest."

"I hope so. By the way, how's it going with Kass, she gets angry if she doesn't rest a bit between missions."

"She's ok. I need to talk to her about that. After more than 2 years of being awake, and 6 months in our crew, anyone could think that she's used to our fast-pace. She needs to acclimate now or I might be on the need of replacing her."

"Give 'er a chance. You know how she thinks of you. She admires you." Turning away, he says something more "After all, you saved her.

"I'm gonna take a nap. See you after we get to the dojo."

* * *

On his personal quarters, Mark rests in his bed and supires.

"After all…"

In the middle of a dogfight, he runs to the meeting point after hearing through his comms that one of his squadmates asks for help.

He is just two hundred meters away of the point marked by the HUD when she says through comms _Request for help canceled. I finished them._

Slowing his pace, he walks to her when he sees one of the Golden Lords rise her riffle and aims at her head. A ballista.

Even when putted to shame by the Tenno's accuracy, the ballistas were a really fearfull unit among the Orokin Empire's army.

He starts to run, as fast as his frame's systems allowed him to do.

Knowing that his speed wasn't enough, he shouts at her:

"Liz! Watch out!"

But she couldn't hear.

A shot is heard, and a bullet goes through the depelted frame's shields and helmet.

He sees how Liz' warframe falls from the top of the ship.

"…you're still alive."

* * *

*Autor's note: This is my first time writting AND publishing a story, so any comment is accepted, but try not to be too hard (english isn't my mother language). As you can see, fight scenes are not my main quality, so if you have an advice I suear you share it.

By the way, the skins and Warframes here are the next ones:

Mark: an Excalibur frame with base skin and colours

Kal: a Loki one with Incubus skin and base colours for the skin

Kass: a Wisp frame with base colours and the alt helmet (i do not like the main one)

And, finally, Liz: a Mag Prime frame with its base colours and helmet.

For her weapons, she had a Tigris Prime, a normal Pyranna and a dagger from her creation.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Memories Part 1

**Consequences of the past**

**Chapter Two: Memories**

A silhouette walking to me…

It says something…

Something that echoes through my mind…

"_What are you doing, Mark?" asked Liz as she walked to Mark, who was sitting next to a pond._

"_Just seeing the fishes. –Answered without looking at her- You know that it eases my mind"_

"_You know that you can always talk to me whenever you want"_

"_I know"_

"Operator. The ship is approaching to the dojo. Get ready."

After hearing those words, Mark opened his eyes. By countless days, years even, he dreamed over and over again about the last time he saw Liz. A painful memory nonetheless. But this time, were different.

With a jump he got off the bed.

"As cold as ever, Cy" Mark said to the ship's particular Cephalon.

Walking to the cockpit, he encountered Kass still on the side turret with a bored face.

"What are you seeing?" asked Kass, coldly.

"Nothing. I see you didn't take a nap."

"I do not have the confidence to sleep when Kal is the pilot." Said with a bit of sarcasm.

Saying goodbye to her, he resumed his way to the cockpit. Entering there, he saw Kal at the comm network.

"What? Any news?" asked intrigued.

"No. I just received a call from Mother. Apparently, she wants to talk to us just after arriving to the hangar bay"

"Another mission?"

"I don't know, after the incident on Uranus with Regor, she has been weird."

"Yeah. It is like if she were afraid of something"

"Maybe we should just go and see what happens." Before Mark could go to check the ship motor's state, Kal asked something to him

"How was your nap?"

"I just had another dream"

"The same as usual?"

"No. This time I had a happy one. One that I would like to have again."

"Well. It's something"

"Yeah"

As if timed to cut the awkward atmosphere, Cy talked to them.

"Operators. The dojo is in sight. Prepare to descend."

"Cy's always timed and cold" remarked Kal.

"I can't get used to it. I miss Ordis sometimes."

"It is sad that orbiter's Cephalons can't leave them"

_Sound of screams echoed through the hall, waking her up._

_As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw an adult man trying to tie her to a work table._

"_No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"_

_With inhuman force, she threw the man to the nearest wall, knocking him out._

"_Anesthetize her! Now!" another man, with a profound voice yelled to the other men and women on the site._

"_No! I said that you leave me alone!"_

_As she arose her hand, some kind of beam erupted from it, injuring the nearest woman._

_Just when another man tried to knock her, the woman stood between them._

"_No! She is confused! Leave her to me!"_

_Turning around, she faced the man that yelled before._

"_Executor, leave this children to me. I'll find a way to tranquilize them."_

"_You have 1 day to do so. The have to testify for what happened to the colonial ship"_

"_Understood, milord"_

"Operator Liz. We arrived the Dojo's hangar bay. Prepare to descend ASAP."

Those words took her back to the present time, something that make her fell from the bed.

Trying to realize where she was, she remembered all that happened just a few hours ago. After preparing herself, she went to the ship's exit, where the others were waiting for her.

With a stone-cold tone, she was received by Kass:

"Finally, the sleeping beauty deigns to appear"

"Kass, what did I told you?" remembered a tired Kal to her.

"Tch."

"Okay everyone –interrupted Mar- we need to leave the ship so Cy can make repairs to it"

"Liz, we need you to make a stop at the Dojo's arsenal so our gunsmith can check your weapons. You can wait for us at the dining hall."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We will go to make the mission's report and talk to our clan master for something."

"Ok. Thank you for picking me up."

"Don't worry. See you later."

Liz suspired in front of a circular door. At the top of it were a display with huge letters:

_Armory_

Suddenly, she heard an echo

"_This… Feel weird"_

_Liz raised her hands and inspected them. It appeared that it was covered by some sort of fabric. Something that felt like a second skin._

"_This suit will help you ease the pain you feel daily."_

"_But, how?"_

"_Just close your eyes…_

_And dream"_

"…there"

Someone was calling her.

"Hello there."

With a blink, she came back. What she saw made her realize this was her new reality.

Another tenno, walking on a strong Warframe with 2 horns, something like a skirt made with some really big butterfly's wings covered 2 goat-like feet. Tiny leaves covered the warframe's arms.

"Are you going to get in? Or you will just stand there watching."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm going in."

"Oh, well. That makes two of us."

She entered to the Armory and saw the tenno walk to a near foundry that was assembling something like a Shotgun with blue and yellow metallic colors.

Noticing her interest, he asked to her:

"So, what has you brought here?"

"Sorry. Someone called Mark said to me that I needed to come here and see the clan's gunsmith"

"Then that makes me blush" said the tenno.

"Why so?"

"I'm the gunsmith. My name is Bully."

The mission report with the clan master went without complications. After that, he just said: _Someone is waiting for you on the other conference room._

Walking through the entrance, the room suddenly lit up with purple lights. In the middle of the room stood an unmistakable individual: The lotus.

"Welcome back, tenno. I knew you were the indicated to do that mission."

"Lotus…"

"Do not worry, tenno. This is just a projection. –after a small pause, she continued- So, how's our new family member?"

"Liz? She's good."

"Good. I need you to talk me about the mission."

There were some sort of awkward silence for a minute before Kal answered her question and talked about how easy it were.

"Well, it seems that she managed to survive by her own."

"But… Lotus… Why… did you pick us to this mission?"

"This is a talk that will need you to sit down."

After Bully checked the conditions of her weapons and praised her for the skill projected on her dagger; and talked to her about the weapon that were being made on the foundry, she made her way to the dining hall. He mentioned a weird name: Exergis. But, overall, she liked the characteristics that he mentioned.

In just one day she encountered with people that, for some reason, made her feel at ease. _This is going to be fun, after all._ She though, without knowing that all miracles, requires sacrifices.

"I choose you because you have one particularity, one that just you have and share, and one that will be very important in the future, my children."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kass.

"You already know, my Kass" she made a pause and, before continuing, the doors of the room shut down, locks activated. The tennos felt the sudden raise on the ambient's pressure.

"You have memories of the past."

"How do you know that?!" Surprise could be seen on the tennos just by the posture and how Kass got up with incredible speed, hitting someone that were standing behind them.

"Because I told her."

From the shadows, another tenno walked to them. With a Warframe resembling a monk, the Shadow Slayer's Clan Master made his entrance.

Author's Note: Well, that marks the end of the chapter. This one will come on two parts, so the first arc will have more or less 4-5 chapters. I'll take the events occurred on the second dream and kind of ignore the War Within ones. I liked the Adventure, but I see it as something that could happen to just one tenno. What I won't ignore is Elder Queen's death and Worm Queen's Kuva search.

Anyway, all comments are received; better if those comments have some advices.


	3. Memories Par 2

**Consequences of the Past**

**Chapter Three: Memories**

**Part 2**

As soon as the Clan Master Warframe appeared on view, Kass shivered from the surprise. After so long, she is still afraid of him

"Why would you do that, master?!" exclaimed Kal

"Yeah, we told you because you said that we could believe on you, and after all we've been through for the clan, and all we've learned from you, I believed that was the truth" finalized Mark, with delusion marked on his pose.

"I said it to her because she IS our protector and bigger benefactor; – said the Clan Master – because she SAVED US" clarified the Clan Master.

"Even so, this is something important that we shared with you. You had no right to tell her without our consent" reclaimed Kal.

With the objective of putting an end to the discussion, Lotus spoke:

"Be at ease, my children, because your secret is safe with me. Rob did just as I asked"

"Yeah, we know you can keep secrets for a very long time." Kass murmured.

"Kass, this is not the time" Being the one closer to her, Mark reprimanded her.

"If we could continue with the meeting here…" said Rob.

"Right, this is something important. – said Kal – Lotus, if you want to tell us the reasons behind all of this…"

"My children, the reason I sent you to pick Liz up, is because, as I said earlier, she has memories of the past.

The important thing here, is that the memories she has are from the moment of your rising against the golden lords, against the Orokin" she paused for the tenno to assimilate her words, and continued:

"And many more secrets"

"Sorry if I interrupt you, mother, but how is that possible? It seems that she only remember that day"

"As you know, I have awakened her yesterday, and as I made with all of you on your awakening, I made a connection with her Warframe's systems so I could imbue them with Void energy. After that, I always cut the link, because holding it too much could harm the tenno, even more if she or he is a user of a Prime one.

But something strange happened. The link wasn't cut. I was able to see her flashbacks, and I saw the one she had right now."

"Too much chatter, not a single answer" Interrupted Kass.

"Sorry, my child, but it is important to hear all the story. – Answered to an annoyed Kass – The memory that she recovered from that flashback is what make all fall on its place: She saw Margulis."

"And?" again, Kass

"And that means she's one of the first tenno that used the transference. – Completed Rob – That also means that she used it before Margulis' execution."

""That's… that's not possible! – yelled Mark and Kal, being part of what they knew were the first gen of tennos using transference made them doubt about that statement – The project were finished by Ballas!"

"It appears that it was finished before that." Stated Lotus.

"There's a lot of things that we do not know about what happened on the past. A lot of us can't remember a single thing about it. But that means that you, and most recently Liz, is now part of the only four Tenno that can." Said Rob.

"And because of that I want you to form a new cell, a cell that will report only to me and Rob. Not even the High Tenno council will know about this. You'll become ghosts… of the past"

After a flicker of lights, Lotus' image shut down and regular white lights illuminated the hall, and Rob spoke to all of them:

"Kal, Kass, Mark, I hope that this explain the reason of why I betrayed your confidence on me, and that someday you excuse me for that."

Before Kass could add more of her poisonous attitude, Mark told him to not worry about that, then they turned around to leave the hall. Just when Mark was about to cross the door, Rob called him:

"Mark, I know that you still not forgive Lotus for what happened with Hunhow and Teshin a few years ago, but if we want to survive the next war that you know is going to happen, we need to stand next to each other, and trust her. After all, she awakened us and even guided us when we did not deserved it."

"I know, but it still hurts, even more because she hid to me something else. And that is something I can never forgive her for".

With nothing else to say, he left, leaving the clan master thinking about the meaning of his last words.

Just before Liz reached the dining hall, she was reached by Mark, who asked her to follow him.

"How do you feel? Did your visit to the Gunsmith were worth the time?" Asked him, as they walked to the barracks.

"Yes. It worth it. He even showed me the weapon you are all investigating. Some weapon called Exergis." Replied a joyful Liz.

"That idiot, I told him that that was a secret." Said mark with a bit of sarcasm.

"Sorry if I messed something important. It wasn't my intention."

"Don't worry. I'm messing with you. I asked you to follow me because I want to tell and also ask you something."

"Is it bad? Did something happened on the debris?"

"No, do not worry about that. In fact, something good happened. – Said to her- Lotus wants you to join Kal, Kass and me on a secret project."

Trying to hide her interest, Liz asked what that could be. Realizing about that, he continued:

"A secret division working directly for her and Rob, the clan master."

Full of joy, she agreed with him, and asked about the question he had for her, but after seeing her precious reaction, he just said it wasn't something really important.

They just walked all the way to the barracks, with Liz asking about all the missions he has had, and him answering each question she launched at him.

Author's Note: This one is a small chapter because I have some tests to present on school (regularization ones :'v) and because is the second part of the past one. This afternoon (I hope) I'll update the next one. We will start the second arc were I want to explore and speculate about the Railjack and the New War.


	4. Chapter 4

**Consequenses of the past**

**Chapter 4**

An ostronite walks through the burned plains, searching for the only hope they have. He has a message, for the only one who can end this war, from the only one who knows how to end it…

* * *

The Ghost Cell has ended its most recent mission investigating extrange fluctuations on the outer regions of the Sol System. Nothing really new though, because it was only a void storm that messed up with the solarian spy drone systems.

On the way back to the clan's dojo, Mark were piloting the Railjack while Liz were making adjustments to the systems of it.

Entering the cockpit, Kal makes a question:

"Don't you think that you two need some rest? It has been a lot since you two had a rest."

"Please, do not mind me, I'm only checking the damages dealt to the railjack's system after that dogfight with the Corpus' ships". Answered Liz.

"I'm really glad to hear you talk with such confidence, after all, it has been like 10 or so years since your awakening". Said Mark from the controls.

Seeing that Mark and Liz would start a talk, he walked to the main cannon control panel and opened its HUD to see its state. Liz turned her head toeards Mark and said:

"Well, after all I've been through thanks to you and Lotus, it is almost impossible not to change. – she made a small pause and added – Well, with few exceptions."

Capting the refference, Kal added too:

"You know how Kass is, she is as tenacious as a kubrow and as ferocious as a wild kavat."

"And that's what you like about her, right?" said Mark with a playfull tone.

Kal simply ignored him. While on their joyous talk, Cy interrupted them:

"Crew, there's a new message for you from Clan's Master Rob. It is marked as Top Priority. Hear it and send him an answer ASAP. We work before we play".

"As cold as ever. Not a damn thing changed about him". They all turned around to see Kass enter the bridge. "Just play it, Cy."

"Understood"

As Mark passed the ship's control to the cephalon, all the squad turned to face the Holonet, a second later, an image of a warframe with the look of a pope appeared:

"_Ghost Squad, this is an emergency message._

_You were convoqued to have a meeting with the High Tenno Council._

_This is important. By no means they can know about your memories._

_Even if you are threatened with death sentence, you can not filter this information._

_I only hope that you can achieve that goal."_

With the end of the message, all the Tenno present started to thing about the meaning behind this meeting. Having a meeting of such a caliber meant nothing good, no matter the POV you used. The High Council were famous to play a role similar to the one of the executor Ballas on the past Orokin Empire, but for the Tenno.

"Cy, please send this message to our friend Rob: _Please don't worry about that, friend. Nothing will happen._" Said Mark with a commanding voice.

Turning his head to Liz, he continued:

"Liz, get ready because we're gonna leave you at the Kronia Relay on Saturn. You know that your current status is a little bit difficult. We will reach it through the secret route provided by our friend Ergo Glast and head inmediatly to it's syndicate, understood?"

"Yes, boss."

"The rest of us will be playing the same game as usual."

"understood, leader" answered Kass and Kal in unison.

They leaved the Bridge, staying only Mark and Liz.

Liz walked to Mark's side and held his hand closely to hers.

"Mark, there's something I want to talk with you about"

"What is it? Can it wait until we return from the meeting?"

"It is about the flashbacks"

"Oh. It seems it cannot wait. What happened?"

"After almost 10 years, I had one"

"YOU HAD WHAT?!"

Liz were about to open her mouth when Cy talked again:

"Crew, Kronia Relay is on sight. Operator Liz, prepare to leave the railjack."

"It seems that, after all, will have to wait. – after suspiring, Mark added – Liz, prepare yourself."

"But Mark, can't the High Council wait? This is really important! What I saw is really important!"

Liz' exclamations were cut off again by the cold tone of the ship's cephalon

"Crew, we have arrived. Operator Liz, a Perrin's operative is awating you."

"Please Liz, just wait until we return."

Liz were standing on the deck as she saw her squadmates leave the Relay, worried because, deep inside her heart, she knew it has something to do with her flashback.

* * *

Liz walked through what anyone else would call the backsatge to the Perrin Secuence office. Once there, she were guided by the operative that picked her on the deck to a back office; once there, her benefactor recieved her with wide open arms:

"My dear Liz, I received the notification from your squad leader."

Ergo Glast, a Philanthropist Corpus, were someone who always helped someone in need. More so if those were Tenno, after all, a Tenno in debt were something you would want to have.

"Hi Ergo, sorry for the intrussion"

"It is not a problem. Please, feel at home. – turning away, he added – My operatives and personal quarters will be at your reach. Now, if you can excuse me, I have some agreements to take care about"

He left without delay, followed by some Eximus Moa Units and some of his best opperatives. Being someone directly oposed to Frohd Beck wasn't easy at all.

* * *

Glast's office and personal quarters reflected his status on the Corpus Faction and wealth. Spacious and very confortable, it was something you couldn't see everywhere.

Liz reached the desk on the office, pushed a button that locked it hermetically and left transference. While being on transference her features reflected the ones if her Warframe, outside it she was a beautifull woman, with an athletic body (similar to Nyx's body), really delicate facial features, strong look and silver hair.

After that, she went directly to the bed and laid there. Thinking about what she saw:

_A voice called her to the personal quarters on her orbiter._

_A light appeared on the window facing the endless space._

_After touching it, everything is white._

_She appears on Lua, at the entrance of the tower where she recovered her living body._

_Then, a strong sound makes echo throghout the place _

_She is in her Warframe now, fully equipped._

_A path of light makes its entrance on her HUD._

_It appears that it is inviting her to follow it._

_Deciding that it is better to follow it than standing still, she starts moving._

_On her walkthrough, she hear voices, one of those being from Margulis_

_But the voices, those voices triggered something on her._

_She trys to ignore them, and reaches the Reservoir._

_She sees how the path continues through a hole in the ground._

_Picking up some courage she take a step ahead and fall on the hole._

_There, she sees her. Her adoptive mother._

_There, she sees the Lotus_

_But she is not alone, she is talking with someone._

_Grey skin, white robes, golden accents on its hair, and with one really long arm._

"_Ballas!"_

_She starts running, but it seems that she will not reach her on time._

_Ballas extend its longest arm towards Lotus._

_She takes out her helmet, let it fall and reaches Ballas arm._

"_Lotus! No!"_

_A golden light appears, resembling a gate, a gate Lotus goes through eith the executor._

_The light dissipates and Liz can finally reach the place where the Lotus was._

_The only thing she left, and one that Liz picked up: a deep purple helmet._

_She hold it close to her chest and, after blinking, she returns ti her quartes._

_But he quarters are nlt the ones on her orbiter._

_This are the quarters on the railjack._

That last part of her memory makes her jump from the bed with an inhuman speed.

"Shit! I LEFT THE HELMET ON THE RAILJACK!"

* * *

Author's note: That's the beginning of the War arc. This one will be a little bit long, but after this one we enter to the crossover. So I hope you can stay with me throughout this journey.

If you noticed, i did not touched the second dream or the war within. I'll try to wotk with the apostasy an chimera prologe, as i will with the sacrifice (just a really tiny part, because it has repercussions on the new war).

As always, i hope you enjoed the chapter, and please leave comments and critiques. Those stuff feed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Before all, sorry for thw delay. I had a little bit of trouble with some school stuff. Finally freed from that. I'm back. Please, any advice is well received.

For my first review, thanks a lot. I appreciate your comment, and I'm trying to speed upt this. The reason why this doesn't look like a crossover (even when it is) is because i do not like a crossover without a real background about why X or Y character ended, for example, on the Halo Universe. I promise that past the next few chapters, you'll see that crossover stuff.

Now, lets start this.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The ostronite runs, as fast as she can

The Sentients prepare the final blow against the Tenno

Suddenly, a light appears in the sky

A voice is heard across the plains, it talks to her….

"Do you understand why are you here?"

From the uppermost part of a podium, a Tenno talks to Mark.

"We are sorry, but we do not know why"

An hologram appears, it is an scene of their last mission: their squad is running throghout a Corpus Tileset. It stops when Liz gets on her knees while touching her head.

"Why did you showed us that?" asks Kass, irritated.

"Do not speak if we do not ask you to do so" talks another tenno, a Rhino Prime on her back.

"What did you say?! Repeat it or I-"

"Please Kass, leave this to Mark" asks Kal to her.

"Sorry for the abrupt interruption, high council, but we do not see how this explains anything" said Mark.

"Allow me to explain it to you -another female Tenno, with a Khora frame and its Venari kavat at her back, starts to explain to them- You went to a mission on a Corpus Tileset that belongs to Frohd Beck. This is not allowed without the explicit request from this High Council. And this is not the first time -more holograms showing different missions on jupiter, pluto, and neptune, appear in front of them- that a mission like this one is realized without our knowledge. Not only that, all this missions were conducted on key Corpus production sites."

The holograms dissappear . Only then the first Tenno asks:

"Do you know why all this Tilesets are so important for the Corpus?"

"I'm affraid we do not know the reason"

The entire chamber enters to a lockdown. All the windows are locked with Grade S platting, the doors (with the same platting) locks too. Then, the council starts to talk.

"All of them make experiments with Sentient technology. Alongside, those instalations conduct these experiments with the sole purpose of AI design and development based on Sentient AI."

"The instalation where you made your last mission is the same where Ergo Glast developed the Animo Operative System. And where Frohd Beck conducted his last tests on the Ambulas Proxy."

At that moment, all the chamber is flooded with a silence so profound that is almost heard like screams of agony. The first one to talk is the Tenno with the Rhino frame.

" We all had lost comrades against that proxy during its experimental phase. After we ended with Beck's experimentation and the Ambula's original prototype, we contact with Beck's investors and made a contract, a treuce. I am not obligued to explain it to you. All you need to know, is that this little raid of yours, directly violated that treuce. And now we need to clean your mess

Do you now understand the agravation?"

Before anyone fron the Squad could say a thing, the main character on all of this situation talks again:

"This is just a tiny part of all you have made without our knowledge. -another hologram shows up. An hologram that shocks them so hard that they fall on their backs- You directly talked to The Lotus and made a deal with her."

Reincorporating tehmselves to their feet, Mark asks why do they know about that.

"We have 'ways' to do so" is all the Khora Tenno said as the hologram of their meeting with the Lotus dissapears to make room to another one: Liz holding her head while on her knees, it is from the last mission as she seems to have an Exergis shotgun in front of her.

"It seems that she has a secret, a secret shared between all of you, can you share it with us?" as he ends its question, the doors behind them opens and 3 more tenno appear: a Chroma, a Valkyr and an Inaros wielders.

"Tch… they brought the artillery" murmures Kass.

* * *

Liz is on "her" bed, thinking about everything. The last flashback left her with more questions than answers; a constant on his last years of existence. As she rolls to one side of the bed, she hear a voice, it is the voice of The Lotus.

She gets up on her feet to follow that voice, it comes from one of the doors of Glast's personal office. She starts walking to said door, and as it opens up, another flashback hits her:

_Some type of tunnel, a yellowish light from the deepest part of it can be seen._

_As she walks she finds that she is naked._

_The desire of answers hit her, and keeps walking to the light caring too little about who sees her like that._

_At the end of the tunnel, she sees him, no, she sees it._

_A corrupted Ballas, with something like sentient legs replacing his original ones._

_She aproaches to him, just to see it better._

_He starts talking while walking around something like a table made of bone._

_Suddenly, a piece of what appears to be a Greatsword blade falls from the roof of the chamber where Ballas is._

_Piece after piece fell, forming the Greatsword that Ballas named as Paracesis, the sentient slayer._

_She aproaches to it, and as fast as she takes it on her hands, is pulled out of that image._

Liz falls on her back, she can not believe her eyes, she saw him, she saw IT.

Trying to get up she realices that she has something on her right hand: It is the sword Ballas builded: The sentient slayer… Paracesis.

* * *

Cortana is studying the last data that Halsey gave to her. As fast as she can she is doing it, almost every single inch of ancient knowledge is already examined, assimilated and apropiated by her. On the last seconds, a word attracts her attention, a word she had never, on her truly short life , seen, and a word that would define her entire existence: Sentients.

* * *

Author's note: Well, from the next episode on, I'll try to put some hints of how the Halo Universe will recieve the Tenno, and how their existence will affect the future of that universe. I hope that I can fasten this up, and that it makes sense. I'm looking for a long story, so do not stress up.

As always, thank you so much for the readings, and again, every observation and advise is well received.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is the next chapter, I'll try to post more of them so I can reach the crossover before getting back to school. After August 12, this is going to slow down a bit. As always, on to the chapter,

**Chapter 6**

She turns to the voice's origin

Not so far from her, a Tenno.

Shinny white armored Warframe, a helmet showing the chaotically void energies.

She runs to her, and as soon as she gives the "thing" to her, she sees nothing but dark.

A cold hand takes her on that dark, pulling her to a white, pure light.

The more she approaches to the light, the warmer she feels.

A voice calls her again:

"_Please, rest my angel…_

_You've deserved it…_

_You worked hard…_

_As hard as you could work…_

_Please, close your eyes, and dream…_

_My beloved Nakak"_

As soon as the voice went silent, Nakak died.

3 Warframes entered to the chamber, some of the most resilient of all of the existing ones on the system. At the sight of them, the three members of the squad that were called to attend before the High Council shivered, wondering what to do:

"Kal, What do you think? Should we tell them?"

"Are you crazy, Mark?! The Lotus said to us not to do so!"

"Kass, please, Mark is just asking, and honestly, I'm thinking that that is the best way to proceed."

"You too, Kal? Please guys, are you insane?!"

"Kass, think it logically, if we do not want to tell them in the good way, they already presented us the other option." Said Kal to her looking at the tanks in front of the door.

Kass only muttered, finally accepting their truth. Mark then proceeded to explain to the High Council all the stuff The Lotus Confessed to them, how that changed the game for them, and the relevancy of Liz on all this panorama.

After Mark ended his declaration, the 3 members of the high council presented in front of them started talking between them, talk that lasted half an hour. After what appeared to be some sort of deliberation, the Tenno in the center of them talked to Mark with a serious tone.

"We heard what you said, we tried to understand the meaning behind all this secrecy about your unit; but we couldn't. There's no doubt about your loyalty for your brothers, -he made a pause- but we united, the Tenno Order were founded when we decided to be governed by a code, and for which this Council were founded is that of honesty"

The chamber went silent, as if someone were killed in front of them. Kass couldn't bear it, and spoke, with impotency:

"But we were following the code! On it, we also committed our souls to the one who saved us from that hell the Golden Tyrants called The Void!"

As if raged because of those words, the Tenno with the Khora frame interrupted her.

"The Lotus is NOT Margullis" Again, they felt as if the entire world fell on their backs, the truth wielded on those words were undeniable.

The Tenno at the center renewed his dialogue

"My comrade made a point. The Lotus is not Margullis and you perfectly know it. Specially you, Mark. –Mark only shot his head down- You knew firsthand that she hid many things to us. You experimented firsthand the shock of the second awakening. Even after that, you believed and followed her blindly. Even after that –he repeated himself-

You all cannot realize about all you did. You cannot realize that the one who tricked you was a mere façade, a mere mask."

In front of them, an image of what resembled a Sentient were presented by the Council. On its head, a face, a face that every single Tenno, alive and death, knew perfectly: the face of Margulis.

Shock after shock, secret after secret, everything were so heavy to bear it. For Mark it was something else, it was like if someone told to a kid that its father was a Killer.

Surprisingly, it wasn't him the one who fell to its knees, it was Kal. As fast as she could, Kass got next to him to help him reincorporate. After that, the Tenno with the Rhino talked.

"While you all were playing hide and seek for a lie, we discovered that Lotus, the sole entity that STOLE the image of our mother, wasn't who she firmly said she was. She IS a sentient, she IS a mimic"

"But that's impossible. We expelled them out of the system!" screamed Kal.

"We thought that, and we were wrong. So wrong that we couldn't see the truth. We all played its game, with its rules. But no more, with the help of a singular Warframe we discovered the truth behind all its lies, behind the biggest lie of all the lies.

We did not won the war, we just made a pause. The old war never ended. And that means that it will just continue."

Behind the one at the center, a Warframe clad on dark colors and what was like a scarf, and a nikana at its waist, walked to the light. It resembled an Excalibur, but it appeared to be something more at the same time.

"This is umbra, one of the first Warframes. The one that we refer to as 'Subject 9', and the one that held the truth."

This Warframe appeared to act at its own will, caring too little about the other ones. But at the same time, it appeared to bear an apologetic nature towards the tenno at the center.

"This Umbra, is a sentient Warframe. Its nature is soon to be presented to all the Tenno across the system, but we thought it was better to show it to you first. So you could realize all the lies that that THING said to us"

The silent that at the first time appeared to be stress, finally evolved to a more apologetic type. The tenno continued:

"We cannot judge you for believing lies, we all did, as I already stated, but to lie to all your brothers is a sin that cannot be forgiven. Even so, we believe that the sole realization of this truth is enough sentence and penitence."

All of the three tenno at the bottom of the chamber just directed their heads to the floor, trying to convince themselves that all of this was just a dream, a mere nightmare.

"This brothers of you will take you to your Railjack. Remember that our sister Liz still needs to present her case here, but we do not want to have a negative impact on you, so her situation will be held until we decide it is safe and convenient to all of us for her to do so."

The three tanks approximated to them, held their hands and directed them to the exit.

The chamber was silent, after all that drama, the three councilors were exhausted. Accusing a fellow Tenno wasn't an easy task, all of them were brothers after all. Trying to ease the atmosphere, the tenno with the Venari Kavat talked to the other two:

"Well, that was tiring as hell."

"You're right, Miriam. It wasn't easy."

"You tell me, Johann. It was like if I were constantly punched on my belly by a Barukk." Said the tenno with the Rhino Prime Frame.

"More likely by a Valkyr." Finalized the tenno at the Center.

They continued talking about their day, and sharing experiences of the past week on their lives.

Cortana was put in charge of the ship's navigation. After all, an AI were ideal to do that kind of work, even more if they were running from a Covenant Fleet (something that they were doing right now. And she did her job. But with a small twist.

She putted the coordinates, yes, but she putted coordinates that could lead her to another portion of knowledge about this 'Sentients'. Apparently, this so called "Forerunners" encountered with them. But that was all the knowledge she held right now.

Time passed and they finally went out of the Slipspace. What was in front of the entire Pillar of Autumn's crew was… incredible, to put it simple.

A huge structure, with the form of a ring, revealed itself.

Author's note: Well, it's finally here. I promise to make more frequent updates, and as I said before, I'll try to rush this thing a little bit. As always, every comment, advice and observation is well received. Please, I encourage you to do it. If you find a spelling or writing error, please say it to me.

Thank you so much for reading this piece of… thing I'm publishing here.

_HAVE A GOD LIFE!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. Here it comes, the reason why this is on the Crossover section.

* * *

_This is wrong, really wrong._ Thought Mark as soon as the alarms at the High Council Relay started screaming. The other tennos accompanying them received the notification that there was an assault at all the locations where were Tenno Cells.

After they heard it, the High Council ordered that all forces on this and other relays, were it Tenno or Syndicate Operatives, were deployed as support on it.

They received their orders, so they started to rush towards the nearest Hangar Bay, but the Relay itself was receiving hits and explosions were heard all around it. As they reached the Hangar Bay, they saw the meaning of all this sudden attack: Sentient Invading forces. And a really big amount of them. There were Occulist scanning all the relay, Battalyst and Conculyst shooting and hitting all on their way. The few Operatives on the Hangar were almost all killed, but just as the remaining 2 operatives in front of a Battalyst were to be shot, one of the High Council Members, Johann, appeared, shooting his Tigris point blank towards it, shattering it to pieces. As he picked the death sentient's core to replenish his warframe's shields and armor, Mark rushed towards him.

"What the hell is happening?!" shouted

"We were talking after you leave the Hall when we received help messages from all the system; tennos and operatives alike, no matter their affiliation, even the Grineer and Corpus, asked for help, at the same time. There's no record of that happening, even during the old war, so we thought it was something else. –He turned his head to see the other tennos shattering to pieces the other Sentients- I had the hope it was something else" Said, totally beaten by the sight.

"This is impossible –said Mark, as he raised his hands and put them together to make his exalted blade- How could they accumulated such a huge force?"

"I don't know, but this is bad, really bad –The last sentient were killed by him, using his rhino charge- And we need to leave so we can give support to as many as we can"

"But the relay… What about it?"

"It's already lost" said another tenno from his back, Miriam, wielding her Khora.

"So it is that bad –suspired Johann- Well, let's leave this space tomb" Turning his head towards the others, he ordered Miriam and the Inaros Tenno to take one of the Railjacks alongside with enough weapons and supplies. Kass and Kal boarded another Railjack and were told to head towards Earth, near Unum's tower, from where they received the biggest amount of help calls. They, too, took with them as much firepower and resources for the Railjack to survive the huge spacebattle held at Earth's atmosphere. The Valkyr and Chroma headed towards their respective Lizeth and Mantis to head towards Uranus and Saturn. Mark and Johan boarded the last Railjack, and headed towards Neptune.

Before leaving the relay, Mark wished to tell Liz the feelings he had for her.

* * *

As soon as Nakak's body hit the ground, it converted to ashes that the ragging wind took with it. The sight had a huge impact on Liz, her frame locked still, not moving as much as she wished to. Just when a Mimic reached her, she saw Kass appear and use her Sol Gate to push it backwards.

The sentient did it so, with a side of it burnt so hot that it appeared to be charcoal. It slowly started to recover from the damage, so Kass hit Liz with her Infested Zaw on her head.

"Wake the fuck up Liz! We need to get out of here!"

The hit worked, because made her to get out of her transference, trying to digest all that had happen. She reactivated transference, and tried to move her Mag; the Warframe slowly reactivated all her systems, and after a few seconds, Liz started to rush, just in time to avoid a shot from the Mimic's arm cannon.

As they rushed across the Plains to Gara Toht's lake, Liz asked to her what happened.

"We were on the High Council's Relay, leaving it, when the alarms rang crazy. After that, a Sentient Force invaded it, we tried to recover it, but their numbers overwhelmed us. So we escaped with the remaining operatives and headed towards the planets the council ordered us to go."

"So you were told to be here?"

Kass sighed, and continued "Yes, we were told to head here, and before you ask, Mark isn't with us."

"And Kal? Is he with you?"

"No. I came by myself when the Railjack picked up your Life sign. I used my archwing and the Archwing Slingshot of the Railjack. It appears that I made it on time. –Looking to Liz' hand, she saw the key- Why do you have a Void Key? And one looking so strange."

"Nakak gave it to me. I don't know why, but something tells me that this is the Key to our victory on this war"

"Well, we better hurry if that's true"

They reached the lake, where the Railjack was supposed to be to pick them up. The problem was, it wasn't.

Searching it, Liz turned her head upwards. A huge ball of fire was falling from the sky. It hit the Sentient "bones" in the middle of the lake, shattering to tiny pieces. A part of the debris from the shock flew towards them, what appeared inside them crushed their hopes: The helmet of Kal's Warframe.

"No… no… no! This isn't possible! This cannot happen to him!" screamed Kass, agonizing because of the sight.

She got out of her transference, showing a young tenno, with the appearance of an 18 woman, with copper skin and big black eyes with yellowish bright, her hair was black and deep as night itself, fine and delicate features that showed a scar on her right cheek, her body that of a young, sports woman. Rushing towards the helmet, she raised it form the dirt and hugged it against her heart. She murmured a lot of things as tears fell from her eyes. She was crying as if there were no end.

On her back, Liz fell to her butt, this was loss after loss, but deep inside her mind, a voice called for her, and it was coming from the helmet:

"_Liz… Liz…_

_Liz, please, react, I have a favor to ask to you."_

_She started to walk to Kass._

"_Liz… Liz… Please, take Kass with you, protect her. Please._

_And please. I ask you this with all my heart, say to her that she's not alone, that I'll always be there by her side. Say to her that if I was so rough with her. It was because… because I love her"_

As soon as the voice, now recognized as the voice of Kal, ended its talk, Liz took Kass by her left shoulder and shacked her, telling everything that Kal said to do and passing his message to her.

Kass was lost in her thoughts, so she couldn't see the raising Hydrolist behind them, and the approaching Ropalolyst on the sky.

But not everything was lost. Another Railjack appeared and started shooting to the Ropalolyst, getting its attention. From their comm, the voice of Miriam were heard.

"Tennos! Are you there?! If there's a Tenno still alive here, please answer trough this channel!"

"Tenno! We're here! By Gara Toht's Lake!" said Liz.

"Good! There're more enemy ships coming to Earth, and the Space battle is a bloody hell, the few raquis that survived the attack at Fortuna said to me that you had a key, and that we need to use it!"

"Yes, I have the key, but we need a pick up!" while chatting, another group of Sentients approached them, this time full of Battalysts and Mimics. There appeared to be at least 20.

Kass putted her 3 reservoirs to provided health and speed boosts, as well as a little bit of crowd control. She then activated her Wil-o-Wisp to draw Sentient's attention and give them a little bit of time. She then took her Akstilleto Prime and started shooting. While on that, Liz activated her Polarize and started shooting with her Exergis against the Sentients on her side.

"Please! Hurry! They brought Reinforcements!"

"You will need to entertain them for at least another minute, our brother is taking care of the Hydrolist while I distract the Ropalolyst!"

That minute felt like hell, the Sentients' number were so big, that they almost died twice before the help arrived, and arrived in the form of an Inaros Warframe that called to 3 archwing for them, so they could reach the Railjack.

As they boarded it, the Railjack engines started to roar; when they were activated by Miriam at the cockpit, they crossed the sky and reached the hell that was the atmospheric battle.

A huge Grineer Galleon exploded in the distance, another huge Obelisk class Corpus ship firing its artillery towards as many Sentient Dropships as it could. When the heat of the battle ceased a bit, the tennos sent a message to all available forces:

"Defending forces, this is Revenge Railjack. We need to leave Earth ASAP!"

Message received. The Obelisk, alongside some Condor Dropships and the few surviving Grineer Galleons activated their Void Engines. This proved that the defending forces were from Syndicates affiliations.

Without turning her head, Miriam ordered Liz to put the Void Key on the engine before the las Obelisk made its jump. She did as ordered, the engines roared and the Inaros Tenno sent a message to said Obelisk to follow them as soon as they activated their engines.

A huge hole appeared in front of them, they used it as a signal and went through it.

Both Tenno and Corpus remaining ships crossed the gap.

They crossed the gap without knowing… that something followed behind.

* * *

The Pillar of Autumn was falling from the sky towards the Ring World surface, followed by Thel'Vadamee's Forces. Several Drop Capsules were shot too. The Master Chief John-117 reached the surface with a Capsule that crashed by the side of a hill. Unfortunately, only he and his AI survived to the crash.

"Cortana, where are we?"

"It is some sort of Ring World. The ecosystem is very rich and complex."

"What do we do next?"

"We should go to those Hills over there. With some luck, the Covenant will think all of the survivors are dead."

They rushed towards said hills, but something draw the attention of them: a really huge ship, with something like a box at the tip of it, crossed right above Chief's head.

"Cortana! Did you see that?"

"Yes, Chief. It was impossible not to see it."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, but I'm picking up a signal coming from that ship. I can't understand really well its language, but it seems they need help"

"So, we should help them?"

"Let's do that"

Deep inside her, Cortana Knew that she could get some answers about those "Sentient's".

* * *

They did not knew it, but another ship crashed on the other side of the ring, a ship with crimson colors.

Author's Note: Well, that's it. I know this took some time, but I wanted to give you some background about some of our main characters for this story. From here on, everything that happens, will occur on Halo's Universe. Before you ask, there's no stalker.

By the way, I need to clarify something about Warframe´s abilities. The Warframes can effectively use every single ability they have, but the more the tenno use it, the more the Warframe's systems will overcharge, until them kind of shut down for a period of time. It is especially hard to the Wisp to use her Sol Gate because all the heath and radiation from the sun will affect her. If she uses it for more than a minute, the Warframe's hands will be completely burnt and won't be able to recover her shields for 1 or 2 days after that.

Thanks for reading and waiting for so long. As I said, I'm new on this and I want you to keep leaving your comments and observations, as hard and rash as they can be.

Have a good Life!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Railjack and the Obelisk were traveling through the Void.

Every single Member of both ship's crews were at a loss. The Sentient's victory was something certain, and the repercussions were certain.

"Obelisk's captain, this is Miriam from Railjack V-507, what's your status?"

"The ship's good, almost no damage dealt to it, but crew's morale is at the bottom."

"Well, it's to be expected, -responded Miriam- but how's about the cargo that Anyo promised to us?"

"Your cargo status is good, at least that is good. I do not know what we could do without that when traveling to uncertain locations."

"Keep an eye on it."

Closing the comm channel, Miriam leaved the ship's control to Cy and turned towards the main console, where Liz and Inaros were. Kass was at the left turret, minding her own business.

"Liz, how're you?" asked Miriam

"Good, at least as much as I can, given the current situation."

"Well, at least you're not as bad as Kass."

"Kass experience the loss from a different POV"

A weird silence presented itself, it was Inaros who broke it by asking about the key

"The raquis sent it to me by the hands of Nakak… -she went silent for a second, then continued- but they did not said where does it leads to."

"We'll need to discover it now, put it on the console."

The sight from the cockpit suddenly changed, showing a lot of weird "gates" (if they could be described as it), even a creature showed itself, but it wasn't friendly.

As soon as the creature sensed the Obelisk, it started to charge towards it, ramming its side. The shields of the Obelisk ship started to give up, so they sent a message to the Railjack to prepare for the next blow.

"Kass, I hate to take you out of your world, but we need to redirect all weaponry energy to the shields!"

"Ugh, the ship can withstand the blo-"

A huge hit came from her side, almost making her to fall, while the console showed a huge damage on one of the engines.

"Kass, JUST DO IT!"

With an "ugh" from her mouth, she started to redirect the energy to the shields; just in time for another impact. The Obelisk started to show huge damages across the fuselage. Huge smoke screens could be seen coming from the main engines too. The insides weren't better: all across its corridors, warehouses and hangar bays fire could be seen. Some operatives got injuries from said fire and even falling storage.

"Railjack V-507, this is the Obelisk, the void creature is preparing for another hit! If that attack succeed, we will be loss! We need to get out of here ASAP!

"Shit, this is bad! –exclaimed Miriam while asking Cy to give her control of the Ship- Liz! Get on the Right turret! Just in Case!"

While she was doing that, Inaros went to the machine room to check the engines and see if the damage could be repaired on the march.

Everything on both ships was a fuzz, the crew of both ships were preparing for another attack, and even having to risk themselves and go out their ships just to give everyone else a chance to survive.

Just when the creature was about to hit them, a gate appeared in front of them, big enough for both ships to cross it.

"There is it! Obelisk, follow us!"

They did as said, and crossed the gap.

A huge gas planet appeared on their view, with a great ring structure on one of its sides. But that was not the only thing that appeared in front of them. A really big ship with the form of what old pre-Orokin scriptures would describe as a whale, a purple one, could be seen. It appeared to be fighting against another one with the form of a bottle, this time grey in coloration.

With the speed that the Obelisk and the Railjack had when crossing the gap, they reached the dogfight pretty fast. When they got there, escape capsules were shot towards ring surface, followed by the bottle-like ship; at the same time, the whale-like ship started to fire against the Obelisk and the Railjack. The Railjack were handling things better than the Obelisk, something that was not surprise at all, given their previous encounter with that huge void creature.

The Obelisk's captain ordered to all the pilots picked up a ship and started to defend the ship. From all the Hangar Bays Condor and Gox ships could be seen alongside Locust and Attack drones.

Ships with the form of rain-drops started to counter attack the defensive forces deployed by the corpus. And with better pilots, they started to wage them.

Seeing this, Liz and Kass used the Railjack's Archwing Slingshot to give them some support.

Tenno's aid were well received, but a critical hit to the main engine made by the enemy ship changed all; more defensive drone units were deployed form the Obelisk's hangars in order to give them time to patch a crash-course towards ring's inner surface.

The tennos were called back to the Railjack because they were going to land it in one of the Obelisk's Hangars.

Leaving behind what appeared to be at least half of the defensive proxies, the Obelisk made its way to the Ring…

Supreme commander Thel 'Vadamee observed all the fight from one of the Particular Justice Ships bridge. It was something hard to believe to him that not only one, but two human ships survived his attack at the human colony called Reach. It is something that the Prophets won't overlook, that was for sure.

"Supreme commander, the human ships traced a path towards the Halo's surface."

"Send dropships to follow them. Leave no survivors. We need to prepare the ring for the Hierarchs."

Turning towards the exit of the bridge, he started walking.

"Cortana, do you see that?"

"Yes chief, I see it, it is really impressive! From the scans made by your armor systems, that ship is almost 6km long!"

"That is something really incredible"

"Almost impossible for the Humanity to do! –making a pause, Cortana added- Now I want to see it more closely!"

As John-117 made his way, Covenant dropships roared throughout the sky. A really big number of Spirits and Phantoms could be seen: almost 20, and heavily charged with not only the normal Covenant Infantry, but Hunters appeared on the scene.

"John, take cover! It appears that we will need to make another route if we want to see what's inside that ship!"

Cortana traced a route that rounded the entire Covenant Force from their backs, just where their defense was weaker: just some Grunts and Engineers.

They crossed the majority of the terrain with ease, until a Jackal appeared in front of them. Just when they had 200 meters left to run, the Covenant forces started firing at the ship. They got Wraiths attacking what appeared to be one of the entrances in order to board them.

"John, get closer, I need you to search another entrance. Maybe they we can find a control panel that allows me to open it."

As said, John started to walk. Aware of his environment, he heard a noise coming from what appeared to be the front part of the ship and stopped on his tracks.

What he and Cortana saw left them wordless: 2 spiders, similar in size to a scorpion, walked outside the ship. The two of them had 4 legs, one green colored, with something like a disk on its head and two rectangular protuberances on its sides, the other one, coloured in red, had some kind of white appendage on its head.

As soon as they got out of the hangar, they started to attack anything in front of them. The green one started to spin its head disk, and lasers fired from it, scorching the earth around it, the red one started to hit the covenant forces with its front legs, even charging towards them and tackling everything on its track. At some point, the green spider launched a mine that spread some sort of electric field when exploded. On the other hand, the red one spitted something like spider web and trapped some grunts and jackals inside. Everything inside the range of those two attacks were killed moments after by the lasers fired from the green spider. The elites in charge of the force ordered the wraiths pilots to start attacking at those spiders.

"We should use this in our favor."

Hearing that, and taking advantage of the chaos, John aimed his pistol and killed the snipers that could be seen not too far from their picked entrance. He approached to said door, and searched for a control panel or a keyboard to upload Cortana.

"There Chief, that is the console"

"But I do not see an AI port."

"That's impossible, a ship that big needs to have an AI in order to work properly."

Just when John was going to answer Cortana, they received a message from the Pillar of Autumn.

"Chief, are you there? Can you hear me? I'm Cpt. Keyes."

"Loud and clear sir"

"What's your situation? I saw a huge ship approaching to the ring."

"We saw it too, sir, and are already in the impact zone" answered Cortana,

"Cortana! It's a glad that you are ok too. I'm sending Reinforcements for you, so pinpoint your location."

"I do not think that's a good idea sir, -turning his head to see the Covenant forces mesmerized, he continued- the covenant already dispatched a big number of their own forces and are being seized by what appears to be the ship's security forces"

"So how are you going to get out of there?"

"We will find a way sir, just send us a meeting point and we'll be there as soon as we investigate the ship."

"Ok, just do not take too long because we need you here too. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

The moment when Keyes ended the communication with the chief, the sound of exploding Wraiths could be heard. He turned his head around to see the state of the battle. It appeared that, by some meaning, the Covenant destroyed one of the spiders, the red one, but at a huge cost, almost all the Wraiths were destroyed in the process by the spiders. With just one Wraith left, the doors hissed again and some humanoid aliens with something like boxes on their heads appeared to erase all the forces. Even being half of the Covenant Ground forces, (roughly 20 on covenant's side) they were by no means weak, all of them had jetpacks equipped. 3 of them wrapped on black and red clothes had a "T" shaped weapon that fired 2 converging lasers. 5 more had had some weird looking, energy based weapons that fired bursts of plasma fire. 2 more had some strange grenade launchers.

Even when the covenant could kill most of them, those ground forces made the Elites have a hard time. But with the help of the green spider, they erased all the remaining covenant forces.

"Ok Cortana, we need to leave now, we saw enough"

He turned to leave, and as soon as he did it, a gun appeared on his sight, held by an alien, really organic looking in

"Who are you?! Identify yourself!"

Surprise invaded the Chief, at some extend, because not even an elite could do that without him hearing them.

"How did he do that?! –Asked Cortana- The radar didn't catch it up!"

Chief analyzed the figure and discovered that it resembled a feminine human but with some key differences: it has neither a face nor feet. It just floated in front of him like an Engineer. It strangely resembled some kind of spirit or bee.

"I don't know, but we need to get rid of it"

Just as he finished, he attacked the individual by hitting "her" on the face. The alien figure was pushed backwards. Not giving "her" enough time to react, he resumed his attacks, each one as hard as a demolishing ball and equally strong.

"She" trembled, getting even to one knee, but surprisingly, it did not fell. She slipped backwards like a snake and hopped into the air, disappearing.

He made a defensive pose, raising his arms.

"Cortana, do you pick her?"

"No, I can't. Even the Elites would leave a smell trail after activating its camouflage, but this humanoid leaved nothing."

He suddenly felt an impact on his right leg, as strong as one of his own kicks, something that made him fold it a little. Reappearing in front of him, she raised the gun again, demanding him to identify himself.

The second time that the Chief tried to hit "her", "she" was able to block almost every single punch and kick threw at her. The cycle repeated 2 or 3 times more until he felt a strange force impeding him from moving. Then, another feminine alien form, this time more human and with a helmet similar to that of the SPY armor, as Cortana pointed. She talked too.

"Please, if you do not want me to crush that metallic armor of yours, it is better that you identify yourself"

The first humanoid "slipped" like a snake until she got at the newest humanoid's right side and talked again.

"You better do it, you are wasting my patience."

On Chief's helmet, he sustained a debate with Cortana:

"What do you think, Cortana?"

"Well, it looks like the armor got blocked by some sort of focalized electromagnetic field. –Cortana sounded a little bit worried by their current status- It is so strong that the shields are receiving damage."

The Chiefs HUD showed not only that, but the whole image appeared to be disrupted, even the communication network showed static only.

"I think it would be the best to do as they say. Just do not reveal critical information."

"Understood"

"This is getting really boring. –Muttered Kass- How much do that human needs in order to say his name?"

"I don't know, but we better hurry. –Looking at her radar, she continued- It appears that those aliens brought some reinforcements and the Main Hangar's doors no longer have its adaptive shields"

"I'm still wondering HOW the High Council were able to make that Void-headed Anyo owe them anything."

"Well Kass, they are the High Council, they have some secrets"

"Fucking hypocrites. –Finalizing the conversation, she returned her focus towards the human clad on green armor, she shouted- How much longer do you plan on keeping me waiting, idiots?!"

The warrior turned his focus at her. Even without a face, Liz were able to feel its penetrant gaze at them, so she stepped in front of Kass, even against the latest nagging, and corrected her.

"Sorry for that, but you need to identify yourself in order to us to guarantee your safety."

The green clad warrior directed its helmet towards her, and started to talk.

"My name is Petty Officer John 117 from the United Nations Space command. And I request you to free me. I guaranty that I will not attack any of you."

Exchanging gazes between them, Kass and Liz were just about to ask him how he got here, when an emergency alarm sounded from the Obelisk. Next, they heard through their comms the voice of the ship's Cephalon.

"Operators, this is Cephalon Stark. We need you to get inside the ship as fast as you can. The radar picked some more enemy ships on this direction, the force is bigger than the last one."

"We're on our way, Stark. –Answered Liz, then, she released the warrior known as John, and directed him an order- If you want to survive, you'll need to follow us."

The warrior were able to move again and looked her with some kind of asking pose. Kass nagged at her back, but she ignores her and made her way to the Obelisk.

Author's Note: Aaaand, that's it. Here's the chapter. Please, if there's anyone there reading this, please signal any grammar, spelling and even character's (mainly Halo ones though) personalities errors. Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this. Have a good life!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Let's keep this stuff going on!**

Inside the aliens' ship, everything was less impressive that Cortana though.

Initially, she said to the Master Chief that letting be captured by this aliens was the best. Primarily because that would allow them to enter de ship and discover all about the ship; but there were few differences from the Pillar of Autumn, being the major one the weird robot proxies used inside as part of the security forces. The looked like the Moas from Reach, but instead of having an upper body like the original bird, this ones had some sort of cannon, and what appeared to be the head was between their legs.

As they walked, at some point some of said proxies entered to some sort of bigger boxes that closed after that, immediately after that, a holographic console appeared and one of the previous members of the defensive forces that they saw outside of the ship fighting against the covenant started to work with that. From what she saw, the language they used looked like the ancient roman numeric system.

MC noted that she was weirdly quiet, considering how interested she was about the ship. After all, they got on this because of said curiosity.

"Cortana, are you still online? Did the magnetic force affected you?"

"Oh, chief! –Exclaimed her- Sorry. I'm good. I'm just a little bit disappointed. By its size, I hoped that this ship at least shared the same level of technological advance from the covenant. But it is nowhere."

"Hmmm, but what about the spider like robots?"

"That's what I cannot understand. Their Military technological level appears to be above the Covenant's one. But this spaceship is not that different if we compare it to the Pillar of Autumn or any other human ship."

The Chief did not answered to her. Even with his intellect, things like this often escaped his reach.

They followed the aliens in front of them towards what they soon discovered was the cockpit. They saw a more human looking crew controlling the bridge. When the door closed behind them, another alien figure turned "her" head towards them and started talking.

"Liz, Kass, I see you are not hurt" said the new alien figure with a feminine tone. She whore some sort of suit with what appeared to be insectoid legs on her back, her "helmet" resembled the head of a spider. She had wide hips and a huge weird cat at her left. She had mainly brown colors all over her body.

"Of course we aren't, who do you think we are?" stated the floating alien, a little bit harsh tone could be heard on her voice.

"Kass, please, do not star a fight." Said the last one.

"Why don't you introduce your guest to us?" said the one in front of all of them.

"Well, you see, he says he is called Joh-"

"Let him introduce himself, Liz." Interrupted the one called Kass.

They stared at him, so he took a step in front and started talking.

"Hello, mistress, I am Petty Officer John-117 form the United Nations Space Command."

"Ok. Hello mister John. My name is Miriam and I am the current captain of this ship and the entirety of its forces. –She introduced herself and continued- I have some questions for you, so, could you follow me and my fellow partners to the rear cabin?"

"Of course."

* * *

"So that's how it is –sighed Miriam- I hoped that you could tell us where we are, because the navigation console does not recognize the star chart that we received the moment we entered here."

The Master Chief looked at them. The three mysterious females started to move their hands, turning their heads and even make movements that he could traduce as some sort of important chart.

He asked to Cortana if they could be talking using some sort of private network.

"I do not know, but it appear so. But this is a little bit weird. While I can normally pick up parts of the covenant private coms, I cannot do that with them."

"And what does that means?"

"It means that their network is more advanced than that of the Covenant. It appears that I've underestimated them."

He sighed. _This is weird. We need to get out of here. _He though. Cortana interrupted his thoughts with a suggestion.

"Why don't we ask them to help us? After all, they were able to suppress a considerable number of Covenant forces with just 2 robots and 10 soldiers."

"That sounds as a good idea. Let me ask them if they have some AI panel."

The females were still in the middle of their discussion when he asked that. Their position changed abruptly, and the first two females that confronted them outside of the ship picked their weapons and aimed at him. The other one just approached him and started to cycle around him. After 2 rounds, she stopped in front of him and talked.

"What did you saw? AI?"

"Yes, I have an AI equipped within my armor, and she wants to talk with you, face to face."

"Does this AI can control your armor?" asked the female, and their "cat" approached to him, growling.

"She can, at some level. But I'm free of movement"

On his helmet, Cortana talked.

"They appear to be aware of me, as if they had some sort of problem with AIs."

"It seems so." Muttered him.

"Let me talk to them with your armors speakers."

"Are you sure?"

"Just let me do it. I have a plan."

He doubted, for a moment, but let her talk at the end.

"Greetings, it appears that you are aware of me." Said Cortana.

"Oh, so in the end she can control your armor, warrior." Said the one named Kass.

"Oh, no. I can't. I can use the speakers."

"Do not try to lie to us, AI." Said Kass, preparing her weapon to shoot, but the one called Miriam putted a hand at her weapon and lowered it.

"No, Kass, let them talk." Said.

"Tch!" Muttered Kass.

"Talk, AI, and depending of what you say, you can either live, or die here."

The cat approached more and even showed his fangs, which were really long and sharp.

"Thank you. My name is Cortana, and I am an AI at the service of the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC for short. I want to propose you something."

Miriam and the one called Liz shared looks. Even the one called Kass turned to face him, a look of wonder on their eyes. Cortana only smiled (mentally) and continued.

"I want to propose you to join forces with us and the UNSC to deal with the ones that attacked your ship."

"And what do we gain? We can deal with them by ourselves." Answered Miriam.

"Well, you can leave faster, and we can do it too. Look, I know that you can deal with them by yourselves, but how many resources do you actually have? From what I could predict by the tone of the questions you asked, you do not know where you are and how do you get out of here.

And the Covenant is really resilient. They'll keep sending forces here until your ship is destroyed. They consider your mere presence as heresy."

They appeared to consider her words, they reunited again in front of them, arguing again.

After some minutes, they separated and Miriam approached them.

"That is a fair point. It seems that even Kass is ok with your idea. –She said with a tired voice- But we cannot allow you to mess with our ship's systems. You will need to deal with that."

"I can leave with that." Answered Cortana.

With that, John recovered control over the speakers.

* * *

A huge impact could be heard from the outside of the ship. The ship's speakers communicated to them that the Covenant forces reached them and started their attack with a really bigger force. Almost Twice the initial one.

The Chief could see form the hologram displayed on the cockpit, and it does not appeared to portray a good situation: alongside the regular enemy forces, they could see 4 Hunters, 10 Wraiths and a bigger number of elites.

"Mistress, I think that you need to release your most capable forces, those ones –he signaled at the Hunters- are not to be taken lightly. Their armor is extremely durable."

"You can be at ease, John, and I do not like formalities while on battle situations, so please, call me Miriam. –she corrected him and elaborated- Because we are going to contain them while my crew prepare a big surprise for them."

The Chief nodded at her and walked behind Liz, as she said to him to follow her to their armory, where he could recover his weapons.

The doors from the Obelisk that guided outside the ship opened at the same time that the doors that headed inside closed. Alongside with said doors, the Main Hangar's ones let another two Raknoids charge against the Wraiths.

While the Kyta Raknoid started to fire its lasers against the Covenant forces, the Scyto variant started to shoot its artificial web to contain another group of Grunts and Jackals that tried to get inside the ship before the door closed.

Those who successfully boarded the ship encountered their end against a squad of Bursas composed by 2 Denial bursas and 4 Isolator variants. Their frontal physical shield proved to have enough resistance against the Plasma weapons of the covenant forces, but their shielding started to flicker. When the first Bursa lost its shields, a Jackal fired his Needler, which proved a good decision, as the explosion from the impact shattered a part of it.

Before the jackal could continue firing his Needler, an Isolator Bursa shot at him and quickly killed him. His corpse showed huge plasma burns all over his body.

After an exchange that lasted less than 5 minutes, all the grunts and jackals that got inside the hangar bay.

Meanwhile, the battle outside continued. The Raknoids were suppressing the Covenant quite good. Almost all the forces on their side were gone, so they moved towards the Wraiths, which started firing against them. The Kyta Raknoid suddenly teleported at the back of the first line of Wraiths and fired its lasers. The Wraiths couldn't withstand the lasers and exploded, leaving purple flames around them.

At some point, the Scyto Raknoid lost its web tank, and went on standby while the processor reactivated it. The Kyta Raknoid, on its part, needed to activate its over shields in order to withstand the enemy fire, which increased against them.

This gave the Tenno enough time to use their respective powers. Kass, located on the ground her reservoirs to give them a buff on their health and movement, while Liz activated her Polarize to retain the fire for some time.

The Chief and Cortana were surprised when they saw a really strange flower appear from what appeared to be a Slipspace rupture made by the hands of Kass. The flower floated above the surface. After that one, another two were put on the same place. Every one of the three flowers showed a different sigil. Cortana was surprised.

"I've truly underestimated them"

"Why do you say that, Cortana?"

"Because she made some sort of Slipspace rupture to extract those flowers, but for why, I do not know."

"Let me ask."

When he asked to Kass, she ignored him, so he had to approach Liz and repeat the answer.

She just said to him that it would prevent him from receiving death damage and increase his movement speed. He asked to her how, and she just said _"run, and you'll see"_

A shot could be hard from the distance, a shot that hit him on his shoulder, but instead of feeling the pain, he just felt some sort of impact and saw, whit awe on his eyes, how a Needler's needle exploded on his chest without him receiving critical damage.

"This is incredible! –Roared Cortana on his head- Those flowers appear to boost your health and your speed!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but I could perceive it because you turned faster than you did on the Autumn after hearing a shot."

John didn't replied back. He just focused on the fight. After some shots, his shields went down and covered behind a rock, just to see, how they recovered in less than a second after he took cover.

"Incredible! They keep amazing me! I don't know what they did, but it overcharged your shields!"

Hearing that, he turned his head to see how they kept containing the Elites pretty well and even making them retreat and take cover. After one or two hours, an alarm could be heard coming from the Obelisk.

The fight suddenly stopped, with forces of both sides turning their heads towards the Obelisk. 2 huge doors opened and from it another huge proxy exited from the ship.

This time, with a more animalistic look, showed 4 legs with 3 "fingers" each one. Huge Generators could be seen (one per leg too). Its head looked like the one from the smaller proxies that polluted the insides of the ship. And its main color was gray. It launched some kind of technological roar.

As soon as it got outside, it launched a volley of rockets, each one of them hitting different Wraiths. Which were destroyed after the explosion.

John were able to see how the Covenant tried to make it fall. But its shields appeared to be immune against the constant firing of the Covenant. From the distance he could see that again, the red spider proxy fell against enemy forces. The difference resided that the other one appeared to have more damage from the battle.

"Keep moving Tennos! We need to end this!" said Miriam from behind them.

John could see how the cat that he saw on the bridge jumped to bite an Elite, ripping his neck's flesh and killing him instantly. Miriam raised one of her hands and a huge chain dome appeared on the place. Individual chains could be seen reaching any nearby enemies, holding them against the dome. After some seconds, the enemies fell to the ground, reaped in half.

The cat kept attacking any enemy that tried to reach Miriam, while she kept shooting from a weapon that appeared to have some sort of golden ribs along its frame. In the other hand, Liz kept shooting a shotgun that had the chamber exposed and a brilliant crystal on the front of it. Every single time that she shot the weapon, she charged another crystal. It certainly had a huge damage output, as every single shoot received by an Elite, was a death one.

Kass had been shooting something similar to a plasma rifle with a difference: every time she reached 3 kills, the weapon fired a particle beam that were able to punch trough the Hunters shield. After 2 or 3 shots from the particle beam, 3 of the 4 Hunters fell.

He ran towards the last one, faster than ever thanks to Kass' buffs. He slid under its legs and, with his pistol in hand, started to shoot against its uncovered back. After some other 3-4 shoots, the hunter fell.

That marked the end of the fight: Everywhere the corpses of both Elites, Jackals and Grunts covered the floor.

* * *

From the doors which the big spiders got out, something like a hovering platform went out to retrieve the red spider chassis and even some Covenant weaponry samples.

John heard how Cortana tried to hack their coms systems. She took 5 tries before the platform returned towards the hangar. Fortunately for her, she could hack them and heard a small line:

"_Quick! We cannot allow them to take that Toroid!"_

_Toroids… That sounds pretty similar to the toroidal transformers used on some computers._ Thought Cortana. But she did not expressed her thoughts.

The big gray proxy just walked back to the biggest doors and entered, after that the doors closed, but both Cortana and John could see a bigger spider like proxy, with a single turret under it.

Both wanted to know what that was, but seeing the power their new temporary allies pushed against the Covenant, they both accorded to not ask.

Before the forces from the "Tenno" ended their tasks, he could catch a com from the Pillar of Autumn.

"_Chief! Are you there?! We need you here!"_

"Sir, we can hear you, loud and clear. What's your status?"

"_We are being attacked from enemy forces! The Covenant is trying to destroy the ship!"_

"We're on our way, sir."

He cut the com link, and turned his head towards Miriam, which was talking to one of her operatives retrieving the weaponry.

"Miriam, can I talk to you for a second?"

She just nodded and ordered to her operative to continue his job and faced him.

"What's the matter, John? Impressed by the Tennos abilities?"

He just ignored the comment and got straight to the theme.

"Sorry if I sound rude by not answering your question, but I need to ask your help."

"Don't worry, what's the matter?"

"The ship which got us here is under attack, and we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Oh. There's no problem. –She turned to another of her operatives and said to her- Hey! I need you to prepare a Condor Dropship!"

The operative nodded and started running towards the hangar.

"Charge some Bursas too!"

Miriam turned back at John and said:

"Well, prepare yourself, we are departing in 5 minutes."

* * *

Author's note: This is the next chapter. I'll be uploading new chapters every week or so. Also, I'll be making updates to the past chapters in order to fit better the appearance of the Sentients. Thanks for reading, as always. Please remember to comment.

Have a good life!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, I had a rough time the past weeks, an uncle of mine died, I almost fracture my ankle on a football game, a man were kidnaped near my house, and got my internet cut because I gave priority to my college bills over the other ones (including internet). But we are not here to read my complains about life, so, here you have. Please enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After the time passed, John got inside of a really weird looking dropship. It looked almost like a box (something like a constant here). IT had 2 turrets under its cockpit and some proxies under its belly. Some of which had a big metallic shield in front of it. Inside the ship

The moment Miriam and the other "Tennos" (as Miriam named them), the doors closed and the ship accelerated towards the point where the last transmission were sent.

The Supreme Commander Thel' Vadamee contemplated in awe how not only 1, but 2 of its shock forces (one which had some of the best Sangheili warriors he knew) got wiped out by what he now knew were not human forces.

"Repeat the last transmission." He ordered to one of his crew members.

On a holographic console appeared the image of one interesting alien figure. It had legs, but not feet. Its head looked like it had 6 eyes and some sort of fabric rested on her back and by the side of its legs. Another one appeared with what appeared to be a cannon, its nature still unknown, but appeared to shoot rounds similar to that of the Needler. This figure showed a helmet protected by a huge "glass", and every time it raised its arms, a considerable number of his ground forces collapsed on its center.

He had watched this transmission for almost an entire hour trying to understand how 2 individuals confronted the strength of the Covenant and survived. Not only that, they could actually fight against the Sangheili and still surpass its preparation and expertise.

"Sir, what do you want to do?" Asked one of his operatives.

"Send another group. This time, make sure that it has more Hunters and make the arrangements to deploy a Banshee and Special Operations squads as support. Those heretics needs to know the weight of their transgressions against our Gods and our race."

He stood up and approached to the main console, this time he wouldn't miss a single second of the battle.

* * *

They reached the location faster than Cortana thought, even with the ship's lack of aerodynamic design. The engines proved to be far more capable than that of the UNSC and the Covenant.

The doors of the dropship opened and John, alongside the Tennos and some of the box heads and their proxies were deployed.

The zone were littered with enemy forces and part of the UNSC force could be seen counterattacking the Covenant fire.

As soon as he and the Tennos touched the floor, they started firing against them.

But this time it was different: this time the UNSC had a real chance of winning the battle.

All across the field, the box headed aliens, their proxies and the Tennos contained pretty well the Covenant: the Tennos, mainly Kass and Miriam, established a perimeter were the UNSC forces could be safe. Miriam activated her Strangle Dom to secure the area while Wisp activated her Reservoirs to provide healing, movement speed and a little bit of CC for them.

Liz activated her Polarize and jammed almost every single Covenant weaponry while deactivating Sangheili and Jackal shielding, which proved a key factor for the repelling of said forces.

On the other hand, the box heads started firing against them: weird T shaped weapons and some huge hand cannons fired devastating beams against the group of enemies. The banshees could be seen falling from the sky after the impact of said beams.

The hunters had no better luck: some of the weird robotics that had huge physical shields fired grappling hooks that made them fell to their knees, being rapidly surrounded by an energy dome that enclosed them inside. With no chance of getting out, the Hunters trapped inside different domes across the field were rapidly reduced to lifeless corpses.

After some time, John could see that even he got better accuracy and a huge increase of his global performance: from his first shot to the last one on the fight, he had lost almost no targets. Every single shot or group of shots were dead ones for his targets.

Not too much time passed until the entirety of the Covenant forces were wiped out. Not a single survivor from them could be seen. But something truly amazing happened: from the UNSC side, just 10 kills were confirmed. Something that never had happened on the entire conflict.

The box heads were the unlucky ones this time: from the 20 that had dropped with John, only 7 were still alive. This showed a huge lack of training.

John reunited with the current captain of the Marines and asked for an actualization and the current location of Cpt. Keyes. Before the marine answered to him, Cortana said to him that Keyes were at a Covenant Ship called _Truth and Reconciliation_, captured by what she could tell. Fortunately to them, Cortana (at some point) disabled the ship, so it needed some reparations. At the same time, Miriam approached him.

"John, Is it all right?"

"My superior, Captain Keyes, were captured by the Covenant."

"So you do need help, right?"

"Yes. I want to ask your help to recover him."

"Well, that will be a little difficult to make. –She turned towards Kass and continued- You see, the most capable for this 'rescue' mission is her, and she doesn't like you that much. –After a small pause, she finalized- Let me see if I can convince either her or Liz. Just wait a minute, and I'll call you back."

"Thank you very much, Miriam"

She turned and walked away to talk to Kass. Meanwhile, John sustained a debate with Cortana.

"Cortana, do you really think it is ok to trust on them that much?"

"Not really, but they are the only chance we have to retrieve Keyes alive. Besides, if they wanted us dead, they would've done it from the beginning"

"I'll give you that"

"Just trust me John. I have the feeling that with their help, we can finally have a chance of winning the war. _And that they have the answers to that piece of data that I obtained back on Reach._"

"Ok"

It took Miriam a lot to convince Kass, but in the end she accepted to help John.

While making the preparations to leave ASAP aboard another Condor Dropship, The marines asked her and Liz to help their forces established at a hill, where ODST troops established a temporary Base of Operations, and where they were currently containing Covenant Forces trying to retrieve said position.

She asked to Cephalon Stark to deploy 4 Dropships instead of 1, this to help them get out of here as soon as possible.

After no more than 2 minutes, the ships were on the location and departed to their assigned missions.

* * *

Every single time that he repeated the transmission, the results were the same: every single one of his soldiers killed, some on the most horrid forms he had ever seen. Even the Brutes would be horrified with some of the deaths he just watched.

This time, the forces were almost obliterated by just 1 human (if he could call it, because this one was way thinner than the demons he had seen). It has jet black coloring dominating the body, at the head the helmet had 2 protuberances at the top and the front were larger, as if it had a jaw similar to that of the Sangheili. Red fabric could be seen under the black pieces covering the chest, arms and thighs. Lastly, yellow details could be seen across the edges the armor had.

As he analyzed every single detail of this particular individual, his officials communicated to him that they had another problem: the forces that he sent to eradicate the human troops, alongside the ones he sent to retake the hill were gone.

The images taken by his troops showed, again, the same forces from the previous footages. But now he could see a Demon with them, something that confirmed his thoughts: this were humans, and at some point, they had evolved.

Now he needed a change of tactics. He needed more, unconventional ones. And he knew his decision wouldn't make the hierarchs happy.

"Call those squads"

"Are you sure, Supreme Commander?"

"Yes, I need them, I need the Silent Shadow's expertise for the next missions"

This decision could be the solution for his current problems, or accelerate his dismissal and following dead.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well fellas, it's done. I'm very, very sorry for my sudden disappearance. I promise to not do that again. If I need a rest in the future, I'll communicate to you beforehand.

Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading it. If you do see a spelling or grammar error, please signal it in the comments. Every single critic, good or bad, is well received.

'till the next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Hello, fellas. Well, to be fair, and as an apology, I decided to post 2 chapters this week. So here you have it.

* * *

"Do you understand your missions?"

Thel' Vadamee just ended his explanation about Silent Shadow's next missions. The 8 Sangheili in front of him, all cladded with crimson red armor and equipped with energy swords, just nodded. All of them, with the exception of one Sangheili, exited the bridge. He started to walk and got closer to the Supreme Commander.

"Are you sure, Supreme Commander? This could be considered heresy."

A cumbersome silence, only broke by the sound made by the consoles, grew. After a minute or two, the Supreme Commander spoke.

"You have your missions. No error is allowed."

The other Sangheili just growled and went outside.

* * *

The battle ended with, surprisingly for the ODST, no casualties. After Cortana activated the Gravitational Elevator, all the UNSC forces, alongside Kass.

When they boarded the Covenant's Ship Truth and Reconciliation, their forces surrounded them.

John saw the moment Kass charged towards them without a warning, and the Grunts and Elites around them started shooting against her, ignoring them completely. The weirdest thing about all, was that the shoots seemed to not affect her at all; when a Sangheili charged at her and went throughout her body an energy pulse erupted from her and blinders all the enemy forces. She took her side arm, a weapon really weird, and Cortana tried to scan it as fast as she could, but a huge radiation lecture warned her about the dangerous the weapon was.

"John! Fast, tell the ODST to move away from the zone as fast as they can!"

"Why?"

"Just do it! Now!"

HE followed Cortana's instructions and every one moved away. As soon as they took cover, some kind of impact sound could be heard, followed by weakest firing sounds. When they got out from their cover, everyone was dead. But the cruelest view was that of 3 Sangheili without head. Burn marks could be seen over their shoulders. From them, Cortana could still pick up radiation traces.

John was astonished. Few weapons were capable to do that. And those weapons were from Covenant origin. But the one most surprised wasn't him, or even the ODST whose jaws were open, no, it was Cortana.

"Just what is that weapon?! Only the Beam Riffle is capable of doing that, but the Radiation output from her weapon is almost three times bigger!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Please, approach her, I need to ask her about that weapon"

John walked towards her. Kass, at this sight, sighed and tried to walk away, but his huge size almost leaved her with no way out. When he got as close as he needed, Cortana started to talk.

"Hello, Kass. I was just wondering how that weapon wo-"

"Silence, AI. I have no obligation to answer any of your questions. I'm here just to accelerate my partner's departure." After that, she slid away from them.

Cortana was speechless because of Kass' rash interruption. John said to her not to mind that, after all, their temporary alliance did not covered that part. She just sighed mentally and started to trace Keyes' last position. She did it fast and they started to run towards it.

* * *

After some time running across the Covenant's huge capital ship, they reached Keyes' location.

He was locked on a cell, alongside some other marines. Just when Cortana started hacking the console, more Covenant forces entered the place and started firing against them. This time, two hunters were deployed to take care of them.

The hunters charged against Kass, how took again her weapon and started firing towards them. She almost burnt to ashes the Hunter's physical shield, so they started to fire against her. At this, she holstered her weapon, placed her hands in front of her, and then, something like a Slipspace fracture appeared, just to reveal the blinding shine of the system's sun. The heat output alarmed all of the forces inside the area, Covenant and UNSC alike took cover behind pillars and even some of them went out of the area, trying to put the corridors' doors between them and the burning heat emitted from Kass' ability.

Cortana picked the Radiation and told John to turn and try to see it, while warning the rest of the forces to get out of there. She needed to pick as much data about their newest allies.

After some seconds passed, the Slipspace fracture closed and all that could be seen was the heatwaves, burn marks across the zone, and ashes where the Hunters stood just seconds before. Nothing that faced the focused power of the sun stood still, nothing but Kass, whose body exuded heat and radiation for another few seconds before she returned to her normal levels.

Fear could be seen from the eyes of the Covenant forces that remained inside the area. Some even threw their weapons and knelt. But Kass had no mercy and killed the remaining Elites, Grunts and Jackals with a weapon similar to a stick with a huge suppressor at the end of it.

Cortana resumed her hacking, and after another 10 seconds, she opened the cells where the UNSC forces and Keyes had been. John could see fear on their faces. Some of them did not wanted to go outside the sell. Just when they heard Keyes' voice and saw the Spartans' figure, they collected enough courage to get out their cells.

Now that the enemy forces were eradicated, they needed a way to get out. The area had a Spirit, but it seemed that a part of the heat expelled by Kass' ability had burnt its engines, so the Spirit was no longer an option.

Suddenly, they heard Kass talk to them.

"Hey, weaklings, the pickup is here. I hope that you know how to jump."

She then jumped and from nowhere a ship appeared at the side of the Covenant's capital ship. It got closer to the opening of the bay and a ramp extended from one of the newest ship's side. They hesitantly started to walk and got inside the ship. After that, the ship disappeared leaving no traces of it.

* * *

Thel' Vadam was at shock after the newest report from his comrades. Not only the forces protecting the Gravitational Elevator were no more, but an enemy force boarded them, killed all his forces on the access and freed his prisoners.

He watched the few recordings he had from the battle. The most impressive one was that of the battle held at the bay where he held those prisoners. One of the recent alien figures that devastated not only his shock troops, but every single comrade and brother they had faced, had shown the true power they held. Before the camera shut down, it could pick an image of said alien invoking something like a sun. After that, only static and the testimonies from the forces that survived the attack were all the evidences he had.

This only proved to him that the missions that those squads were directing at this moment were the most important ones for his entire career. Not only this fleet's survival, but that of the entire Covenant rested on this two squads' shoulders.

* * *

The inside of the ship was weird. And even more weird was the voice talking directly at them seconds after their aboard.

"Welcome aboard crew. Take a sit and rest until we reach Alpha Base."

Only at John's helmet the image of this voice could be seen. And it really surprised Cortana: it appeared to be some kind of AI, and it appeared to be rather impersonal to them.

"John, this is strange. You do remember how they reacted towards me?"

"Yes. They were alarmed."

"Well, it seems that they are a group of hypocrites. They had an AI all the time."

Before they could continue their chat, this voice talked again.

"Watch your mouth, AI. I am not like your forbiden, treacherous kin. I am a Cephalon. This ship's Cephalon. My name is Cy and you'll refer to me as such."

"A Cephalon? What is that? And what do you mean by treacherous?" asked Cortana.

"Your mission does not require that kind of knowledge" cut Cy and went silent.

No matter how much Cortana insisted, he did not answered a single question.

* * *

At the Obelisk everything was a fuzz. Without the presence of Miriam, the only one that could control the crew. Inaros' silent nature did little to help the vice-captain.

He only supervised the recovery of the Toroids left by the killed Raknoids, while the vice-captain tried to control the Perrin operatives that refused to follow orders that did not come from a Tenno.

Almost everything was done when everything went silent. Inaros just realized that it was weirdly quiet when he felt something piercing his chest. He felt pain, as he always had felt.

* * *

"Supreme Commander, we had killed the objective given to us. But his body is sealed in some kind of sarcophagus."

Thel' received the news, and he felt a little bit at ease, even if their main objective was to capture them, one killed meant nothing to him. He did had another chance to capture one of the aliens alive. He witnessed the sarcophagus that the First Squad had referred to: Big enough to cover the alien's body, but with a weird shape at the front.

"Take it. We will analyze it here. I'll send a Special Operations team with a Special Phantom for you."

He just ended his sentence when, from the view of the helmet from the Sangheili that contacted him, he witnessed how one of the other Sangheili started to contort on weird ways. After no more than five seconds, his body fell to the floor, lifeless. His sword fell to the floor and deactivated. After that, the sarcophagus opened and the alien went out of it, without a single scratch.

No more than a second passed, when he saw how some kind of bugs attracted another one towards the alien. The Sangheili fell to the floor and his armor opened from the torso, then the alien started to take and _eat_ his flesh. When he ended, a brown-ish shape appeared and charged towards one of the remaining two Sangheili.

The other one, the one from he witnessed the battle, tried to attack the alien figure, just to be knocked out by it. Before the transmission went silent and the image went black, he saw how the last Sangheili was killed by the brown shadow before it disappeared.

The other one was taken inside the ship, where he could witness a figure similar to that of the Type 47 Platform.

A black image could be seen on the holo-table. Rage invaded Thel' for a moment, and hit the table, making a huge dent at the place his fist rested.

_I only hope that the Second Team succeed on their mission, or this will definitely mean not only my death, but that of my entire crew… _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you be able to apology me because the gap between updates. As always, please comment and critic this piece of fanfic. Thanks to all of you that keep reading this.

Have a good life!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I only hope that this "creative attack" last a Little bit longer than 1 week (which is its normal lifespan).

* * *

343 Guilty Spark reactivated after the Halo's radar picked up a signal. One that he thought he would never see: the Reclamator's Sigil. So, without wasting a single second, he started to run the precepts that his creator's charged in case this happened.

Everything was going smooth, with the simulations delivering the expected results; however, at some point, another ship, somewhat similar to that of the Reclamator's one, appeared and something else followed them: a Sentient Dropship.

"No, no, no, no. This cannot happen! Not now that the Reclamation is about to start!"

His circular shape started to circulate across the entire installation where he was. When he reached its main console, he connected to it and started searching the information he needed now.

But nothing but what he already knew showed among the archives.

_Maybe… maybe that second ship has some knowledge about it. I'll trace its crash course…_

With that, he started to rush his plan.

* * *

They were about to reach Alpha Base when the remaining forces at the Pillar of Autumn in charge of purging every single byte of data contacted them.

"_Miriam?! Are you there?!... Miriam!"_

"Liz? What's the matter? Are you and the UNSC forces ok?"

"_Miriam! For God's sake! I've been trying to contact you for hours! We have an emergency and I need Pick-up!"_

"Emergency? Did the Covenant attacked again?" Interrupted Kass

"_I wouldn't be contacting you if that was the case! _–A sound, similar to that of the whales could be heard; which made Miriam and Kass exchange looks- _We're being attacked by Sentients!"_

"Impossible… We've left them behind!" Exclaimed Kass

"It appears that we didn't. –Said Miriam and then shouted to their new allies- Captain Keyes, John, tell the other to hang on something and prepare for the battle! There's been a change of plans!"

With that, Cy traced Liz' location and prepared the ship for a small Void Jump.

* * *

"_What the hell are those?!"_

"_Not even the rocket launchers make a scratch on 'em!"_

"_We're going to die!"_

Liz tried to calm down every one, but she knew that, without the help of their fellow tenno, this soldiers talked with the truth.

She was trying to repel a small squad of 5 Sentients when she heard the particular sound made when a Sentient adapted to the damage and, when she turned her sight towards the origin, she was able to see how a Conculyst rammed against one of the small groups of marines, something that killed them all. Now the corpses of 10 marines and an ODST lay on the dirt.

"Shit! They outnumber us!"

From her POV, more than 50 Sentients were approaching them. And fast. Liz' biggest fear was that, with this amount of Sentients gathered in one place, a Terralyst or something worse showed up.

After she contacted Miriam, she knew that she needed to last another 5 minutes, time it took them to reach her and that it took her to kill at least 10 Sentients. Thankfully, the Warframes were capable of absorbing the Sentients' core to release pressure over its systems and even restore the damages it has. Sadly, this ability did not extend to the marines.

5 minutes passed and she finally saw the Railjacks' profile. When it got closer, the turrets started to shower the Sentients forces with suppressing fire. From the Railjack dropped Kass and John, alongside the ODSTs that participated on the rescue mission, and started firing as soon as they touched the ground.

Kass rushed towards the marines and placed a Vitality Mote for them to recover from the injuries. John rushed to Liz' side and asked what those things were.

"Sentients! –Exclaimed her- Save the questions for later and keep shooting! Something far more dangerous than this'll show if we do not kill them all!"

_Sentients?! Finally! A connection! _Thought Cortana.

In order to the ODSTs and John to be more useful, Miriam equipped them with some Tenno weapons: Plinx for the ODSTs and a Corinth for the Chief.

This surprised her, mainly because the High Tenno Council wasn't famous for sharing technology with _outsiders_, as they named anyone outside the Tenno Order. But it was a welcomed change.

With this aid, and with Kass protecting the marines, they started to severe the Sentients' forces. After half an hour, every single Sentient was killed.

The survivors started to board the Railjack. When Keyes asked what those were, Miriam only said to him that, in time, they would tell to them all. Kass helped Miriam to accommodate them at the rear of the ship, and Liz started to collect the Sentients cores, after all, they'll need it to power the Obelisk's engines again. John approached her, wondering about the enemies that made this almost all mighty troops.

"Liz, what were those forces?"

"Sentients, the living machines that destroy any sign of biological life."

John said nothing and walked away, trying to understand why the tone she talked with sounded so troubled and sorrowful.

"It appears this is a complicated theme for her, don't you think?"

"Yes it is, Cortana"

He saw a piece of material that compose the Sentients, shining; so he walked towards it and touched it. Seeing this, Kass slid towards him, took the shard and pushed him away from it.

"Don't. Touch. This." Said her, determined, and slid back to her task.

"Why does she acted like that? You were just touching it."

"I don't know, but it would be better to follow their advice and wait 'till they want to tell us."

Cortana was running the images captured by John's helmet, analyzing every single frame in order to piece all together and see if she could discover anything else about this _Sentients_ when an echo talked to her.

_So you wanna know who we are…_

_The next encounter will give you another piece…_

"_Wait! Who are you?"_

_In time, in time…_

* * *

They reached the Alpha Base after a small ride. When they arrived, everyone exited using the ramp extended by the ship. Keyes and John stayed, by Miriam's petition, and, when all the survivors left the ship, they departed towards the Obelisk.

Back in the Obelisk, the Railjack entered on one of the main bays and the operatives there started to check it. They left the ship and Miriam guided them inside the ship

After 10 minutes of walking, they took an elevator and reached a corridor that guided to a huge door. This remember John the ONI's base back in Reach. When they entered, the room was huge, almost like a waste of space on a ship clearly dedicated to fight. But this wasn't the most important detail of it, it was its intricate, gold and white details. So intricate it almost seemed to surpass this ship's cost of production by a factor of 4. There were no chairs, or even a holographic table, as all ships did. It only had some kind of marks forming a ring on the center.

"Please, take a place on the marks" said Miriam while she, Kass and Liz did that.

After Keyes and John did it, the room went dark and an image popped at the center of the ring. It showed the same alien form they fought at the Autumn's crash zone.

"This is a Sentient. You already know that. –Started Miriam- What you do not know is why their presence here alarms us so much. –She made a pause, and continued while the image changed, showing one of the Cetus Fight images.-

It warns us because they have a special ability: they can adapt to any form of damage and that makes them almost invulnerable. –The image changed to a record where the particular sound of the Sentients- And they can share said adaptability between them when they make that sound. For example, if I were to shoot with a rocket launcher, it will adapt, reproduce that sound and every single unit on a 5mts radius will adapt too. Even if they received no damage."

Keyes and John tried to assimilate the knowledge shared to them, when the image shifted again. This time a much bigger form, almost 10 times the size of the other. It also had something similar to a Mach Cannon, at the head it had something like a beard, and a huge trunk on the other side. Its legs shifted and twisted weirdly, while at the arms and legs, it had something similar to a heatsink.

"This is a Teralyst. If this shows up, we cannot warrantee your survival."

Before she could continue, Cortana, using John's helmet speakers.

"But what exactly is a Sentient? You didn't told us that."

"Listen, AI. And do it carefully. A Sentient is an AI with a material body that adapt any weather condition and damage, while evolving and changing its code. That is why we are aware of you."

"But you do have an AI."

"Cy is no AI. It is a Cephalon. Do not confuse him with you." Interrupted Kass with a cold tone.

"But-"

"Enough Cortana. They had helped us to survive. –Said Keyes- If we want to still count with them and defeat the Covenant and this new foe's forces, we need to follow their instructions."

Cortana just went silent and they continued talking.

"But how do we surpass their adaptability?" asked John.

"With high damage outputs." Said Liz

"What can produce higher damage outputs than those of a Rocket Launcher?" Asked Keyes.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot to explain you how our weaponry works." Added Miriam. Then, a Covenant weapon (the Plasma Rifle), a UNSC regular riffle (a MA5B) and a futuristic rifle, similar to a railgun (the Battacor) showed on the hologram.

"Back in our home system, we classify damage types. –The Plasma Riffle became bigger- Covenant weapons fires plasma, and the plasma burns, so we can classify its output damage as Heat. But, in combat, we traced small amounts of radiation, so we'll add Radiation as part of said output. After analyze it, we can say that it deals primary Status Effects on the enemy. And it is quite effective doing it. Sadly, its damage is quite low for our purpose."

"How is it even possible? That weapon took the lives of numerous humans and killed them on horrendous ways."

"Yes, but the adaptability held by the Sentients make it useless." Said Kass who, at some point, stood up and slid near the exit.

"Well. Let's continue. –Then, the image of the UNSC regulatory riffle replaced that of the Plasma Riffle- Your weapons, on the other hand, made Puncture and Impact Damage. This is what we call Pure Damage. It is rather good against the Sentients but, again, its output is too low against them. I wonder that it is also not that effective against Covenant shielding without explosive rounds."

They went silent. _How do they know that?_ Thought Keyes.

"Lastly, we have this one. –The Battacor image replaced the other one- This weapon, called Battacor, can produce high damage outputs. Primarily Puncture and Magnetic, a type of damage that short-circuit shields. Its output can surpass Sentient's adaptability. It is really hard to explain everything. So, in short, you'll need our weapons if you want to survive."

"I imagine that you have a condition, right?" Asked Cortana, through John's speakers.

"Yes, AI, we have a condition that it cannot be violated, doing so would mean your deaths: You cannot keep them."

* * *

They agreed and Keyes proceeded to work on the treats between the UNSC and the Tennos. John walked outside and Liz guided him to the Armory, where he would receive an upgrade for his armor.

"What are those?" asked Thel' after seeing the last transmission.

A day has passed since Humans arrival, and surprise after surprise showed. First, the human's resilience, followed by the strange human-like aliens, followed by his forces being unable to finish them. Lastly, this weird aliens that wiped his forces entirely.

"We do not know, Supreme Commander, but our weapons proved useless against them. Not even the Anti-Armor cannons were capable of damaging them."

"They look like… bones… No, like the Yanme'e, but bigger, and clearly deadlier."

The transmission reproduced again. This time slower. He needed the Second Squad to report, but every single time he tried to contact them, nothing answered.

Suddenly, an Emergency call came from said squad were transmitted to him.

"_Supreme Commander… We need evac…"_

"Shadow Squad? Why haven't you reported before?"

"_It is an Emergency! We need Evac as soon as possible! Those… those things are immune against our swords!"_

The transmission cut off and static started to sound.

"Trace the origin of the transmission and prepare an extraction team. –He made a pause and continued- And make them know I'm joining them. I cannot keep watching my brothers being killed by the enemy."

"Understood, Supreme Commander"

Thel' got up from his command chair and walked out the bridge, heading towards the armory.

* * *

On the armory Cortana and John could see a lot of those box head forces. All of them with weird, futuristic weapons. There even was some kind of cannon (they had seen it while defending the Pillar of Autumn). This one with a weird blue tint. Other held some kind of rotating pistols, one that appeared to have mini rockets, one even had a cylinder at the center, and it was connected by really thin joint.

Everything was weird. They were absorbed by the sight, trying to absorb any form of information (especially Cortana), so Liz had to call them.

"Hey! Master Chief, over here!"

John turned his head to see some sort of pedestal, where Liz was. She said to him to get to it. The second he took his place on the pedestal, a ray started to scan him from head to toe. He seemed unsure if this was ok, so Liz said to him to be at ease; after that, small robotic arms appeared at all sides and started to dismount the armor. The helmet was the last part. Because it held Cortana's data crystal chip, he took her and placed it near a console.

Cortana decided to capitalize this opportunity and tried to hack the ship's network using the console near her, but she struck a wall as soon as she did it. No matter the times she tried it, she always struck with said wall, until someone talked to her.

"Stop doing that AI. If you keep trying, you'll only find your end."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cephalon Stark. I'm this ship Cephalon."

"Oh, an AI. Can you explain to me why I cannot enter the system?"

"I'm not an AI. I'm a Cephalon. I just said it. And you cannot enter because I do not allow it."

"Why are all of you so punctual about that? Isn't a Cephalon an AI?"

"No. I just said it, AI. Why are you so insistent?"

"But what's the difference? Aren't you a creation of them, of the Tenno?"

"First, there's a huge difference between us and the AI. Second. I am no one's creation. I'm a digital representation of a human mind."

"How? That is not possible."

"Oh, it IS possible. See it as if a human transferred its consciousness to a digital plane."

"And you do it because…" Cortana tried to extract as much information as possible. The Cephalon appeared to not notice this. And it does pleased her, but when Stark was about to explain that part to her, Cy interrupted them.

"Silence, Stark. That is forbidden knowledge and you know it. –Cy's image appeared in front of Cortana and continued- And you, AI, stop your search. You won't be able to get to the weeb and, most importantly, I won't allow you to do so."

"You know that I'll keep trying."

"And your effort will be pointless. You do not have enough processing power to do so."

With that Cy and Stark left her alone.

"Now, please, pay attention, Master Chief. –Liz started her explanation about the armor's improvements to John- The first thing we'll upgrade is this armor's shield generator: we'll make it even more potent than that of the Covenant's troops and we'll add an adaptive capability. Every shot received will rise a count. It will, at its top, prevent 90% of the input damage. –She made a pause before continuing while the box kept doing the improvements-

Second, it will now be easier to put it on. It will now be composed by nano machines capable of change its form to fit better. This will, too, reduce its weight without sacrificing functionality.

Finally, your helmet will have an upgraded HUD, it will connect automatically with the rest of the armor to read your vital signs and put a percentage to your armor and shield's integrity in order to check them better. All this without changing its current image."

The box opened and the armor hung there, the biggest change was that it looked smaller.

John approached it and took the helmet to see if the AI port was still there. Fortunately it was. It was also smaller and lighter.

When he approached to the pedestal, the armor automatically started to vibrate and assemble around him. After no more than 2 or 3 minutes, the armor was completely assembled. He felt lighter but, at the same time, more protected.

After he tried its armor, he picked up Cortana's chip and put it on the helmet interface. She felt, too, an improvement on her processing capabilities.

Liz gave him a Battacor and a Rattleguts and explained to him how the weapons worked. What intrigued him was the Battacor's ability to charge a Particle Beam every three confirmed deaths. Mainly because a weapon could not do that. Not even Covenant's weapon could. She only said to him that it was part of its assembly. But, surprisingly for Cortana, another voice echoed on her mind.

"_So, it happened sooner than I initially thought."_

"How can you talk to me? There's no sentient shards here."

"_Oh, but there's it."_

Without Liz and John's knowledge, Cortana's debate with this _sentient_ continued for another hour or so.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well. This is it. If you see a problem here, please highlight it on the comments. Thank you so much for your support. See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

John listened really surprised to all the new additions to the armor and the upgrade he received for his fire power. This new "Battacor" seemed to be pretty powerful from he has heard and already seen on the battlefield. And the fact that his shields could adapt to the type of damage received in addition to the new HUD and radar while reducing the global weight of the armor was something really special.

"Well John, the most important thing that you need to know is that, by no means, you cannot touch a single Sentient shard."

"Why?" simply asked John.

"You see, a single shard, without the proper handling could corrupt an AI entirely."

"But why do your 'Cephalons' can coexists with that?" asked Cortana through John's speakers.

"We cannot explain it to you, not yet. –Liz turned around to take something and gave it back to John. I seemed to be a dagger- Take this John. If, by a weird turn of events, you need to combat hand to hand against a Sentient, this can deal some damage."

She walked away from them, leaving the armory after taking her weapons.

John and Cortana were left behind, talking to each other.

John was walking through a corridor that supposedly lead back to the Main Bridge. In the way, he saw the same hand-cannon that the Box-heads used to shoot down the Banshees placed on a wall, so he approached to the wall while Cortana remarked how incredible their weaponry was.

He was just steps before reaching the weapon when a Box-head stepped in front of him, riffle in hand, and asked him to stop using a really strange language.

"_Aupkotibep Ketyotap Otpy"_

Hearing this strange dialect, he just tilted his head a bit and just walked away, knowing that, sooner or later, if their cooperation went well, they'd give them access to the weapons. Cortana, however, started to work on the dialect translation.

He continued his journey, finally reaching the Main Bridge after some 10-15 minutes, and entered inside, where Miriam, Kass and Liz were waiting him. After his entrance, they started the meeting on the backroom where he was interviewed the day before.

He and Keyes sat in front of them and a hologram appeared.

"As I already told you –started Miriam- we are facing not only the Covenant, but a much bigger force: the Sentients."

All of them watched in silence, so Miriam continued.

"We already signed or Cooperation Treaty, which will allow us to eliminate the Covenant and Sentient Forces at the same time. While we, the _Visitors_, take care of the Sentients, the _Hosts,_ in this case the UNSC, will fight against the Covenant utilizing the weaponry that we'll provide to them. The operations name will be _Operation Enclosure._ –She paused for a couple of seconds and continued.-

When this is all over, the UNSC will return the weaponry, and we'll start working on a way to leave this system."

John was aware of all the details that he could catch while Cortana registered all that was said here, for recording purposes. Keyes stood up and talked to Miriam.

"When are we going to start this?"

"Right now the Condor Dropships are being filled with the weapons that we agreed. I'm going to lend you some of our proxies as a sign of friendship."

"Are those proxies the arachnid ones?" asked John.

"No, those are too heavy for the Condors. We'll lend you something similar, but a little bit weaker. You'll see them when you reach the Drop Zone."

"Understood."

They ended the meeting after some more words. John and Keyes were directed by a Box-head towards the Hangar Bay where the Condors were being filled, while the Tennos stayed inside the room.

* * *

"They are now halfway to the Hangar Bay, Miriam." Marked Kass

"Well, let's go to the meeting room to see our special guest. –She turned to Liz and continued- Are you sure you do not want to join us, Liz?"

"Yeah, sure, I have some things to do." Said Liz and leaved.

"It's her choice. Let's get going now, Inaros is waiting us over there." Concluded Miriam.

Kass slid towards one of the walls and passed her hand in front of her face, activating a Void Gate that connected to their Conference Room, she slid towards and crossed it, followed by Miriam.

On the Conference Room a single chair in the middle showed a Sangheili wrapped in Crimson Armor. He turned his head from the weird alien in front of him to see the newcomers: two more small aliens joined the other. One did not has feet, and moved around like a Lekgolo, but her movements seemed to be more precise and stylized. Her helmet showed 6 energy dots and her body reflected to have more class than any other species he had seen in his entire life. The other one had wide hips, something similar to small protuberances at her back, her helmet seemed to resemble some king of bug and was followed by a quadruped animal that almost reached her shoulders with its head. She, too, reflected some kind of style and class. Almost like if those two were bonded by some type of warrior code or honor.

But he knew this was not the case, because he saw how his captor devoured the flesh from one of his comrades, he saw how it stole his other comrade life essence to revive itself. And not it was standing in from of him, accompanied by its two female partners.

"Speak" one of them commanded to him.

"Filthy creatures, you profaned this sacred land with your feet; and doing so you signed your deaths. If not by my hand, by the will of the Gods."

"Whose '_Gods'_ are you referring to?" asked the one with the animal at her side.

"The Forerunners of course. Your crimes against them shall not be tolerated." Answered back the Sangheili warrior.

They exchanged looks, as if the names of the Gods were something new for them. They waved hands, nodded and even tilted their heads while some sort of conversation was held.

Before he could make a sound, they approached him and the one without feet talked to him.

"This is going to be painful, but you dared to raise your hand against a Tenno, against one of my brothers, so this will balance the equation." After that, she placed something on his neck.

He felt a sudden bolt of energy pass throughout his body, which made him contort with pain. After that, his mind went silent, and inside it, he saw a human female walk towards him, it has had quite fine and elegant facial features, its body was clad with a black, skin tight boy suit with golden details and red trims. One of its shoulders had a golden protuberance and had at its hip a golden chain connected to a golden belt. Every single part of the suit exuded wealth beyond any possibilities, and highlighted her strange beauty

It opened its mouth and, with a voice as soft as silk, started to talk.

"We will ask, and you will answer. There's no escape from here. –She paused for a second, after that, she made a gesture with her hands and continued.- So please, answer and we may consider give you a warrior's death."

"What's your name?" She started the interrogation with a rather common question.

"My name is Saga 'Talaramee." For some reason, the words escaped from his mandibles as easy as water flows on a river.

"What's your job at the Covenant?"

"I'm part of a top secret special forces group called Silent Shadow."

"I asked for your job. Answer clearly." He could see that she was not someone to play with.

"I'm in charge of special missions like the capture or elimination of possible enemies. We're always deployed as a 4 group and, if there's no time limit, we can operate with total freedom, as long as it does not uncover us or put the mission at risk."

"Why did you come for us?"

He knew this was classified information, and he knew that if the words left his mandibles, he would rather be dead. Even so, the words escaped against his will, and he answered to her question.

"Our mission was either capture or kill you in order to stop the sudden human raise."

"By who?"

"Our Supreme Commander. Thel 'Vadamee."

"Are you sure this is ok, Miriam?" asked Inaros, a little bit of worry could be heard on his tone.

"It is the only way we'll be able to do this, our translators barely manage the strange language that he uses."

In front of them an alien was sit on a chair, and behind it, a Wisp stood still. No move could be picked up from her.

"But the Transference Bolt, isn't this too much?"

"Well, it is, but is the only option we have to access directly to his mind. –She turned to him and continued- Besides, Kass is especially good with interrogations even if she's not a Nyx user."

"I'm not sure that we can control it –he signaled the alien with his chin and continued- if the Technocyte corrupts its mind entirely."

"Just… trust her."

* * *

The Hangar Bay was filled with Condor Dropships filled to the teeth with weapons, proxies and even some box-heads. John approached the one at the front, which had a huge symbol composed by 4 squares with a tiny gat at one side of each one, interjected by another smaller square at the center. It had weird writing under the symbol: _Perrin Sequence_.

This was another weird thing to add to Cortana's growing data base. But he did not minded, this meant to him that this was the Flagship. And inside it was Keyes, exchanging words with a tall man cladded with a gray jumpsuit similar to the one he used to wear under his armor. He decided to talk with Keyes, who was now holding a really big pistol: white and black were its main colors, with golden trims, the chamber was as big as the M6D he had before he received upgrades for both his armor and weapons.

"Oh, John, I'm glad to see you, we're leaving."

"Yes sir. If I may, they seems to have given you sir a new weapon."

"Oh, this? Yes. They did. Apparently this will be the only thing I'll be able to keep after all this is over."

"That is awesome! With that we may be able to develop more powerful weaponry, which we'll use to end this war!" Screamed Cortana.

"Easy Cortana. They appeared to tie this weapon to my DNA. If anyone else tries to use this weapon, for whatever the purpose, it will explode."

"Mm. They seems to be way more careful with their technology than we can expect."

"Yes they are. What do you think John?" Asked Keyes.

"Well, sir, I consider winning against them here as the first step to stop running from them."0

"Well said John. Let's get going, our comrades awaits us, and there's a last thing I'd like to recover from the Autumn."

He gave the signal to the one he was talking with before John's arrival, and every single ship inside the Hangar Bay took off, starting the operation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading this piece of trash!

Now, I read your comment, Guest, and I'm gonna tackle it here. Hope you read it.

First of all, Cephalons exists on something called "The Weave". And as stated by Simaris on Octavia's Anthem Final Mission, they can pretty much create alternate realities, something that the Halo's Universe AIs can't. Besides, _The Weave_ seems to be something like _The Domain_ on Halo, add the fact that the Cephalons appear to have their memories from past lives intact (with the exception of Ordis and Suda)

On halo lore, as much as I'm aware of, the neural map used for the Smart AIs is replicated from a real human brain, but they do not keep their past lives memories, they are more like a new, unique being, and their lifespan is way smaller than that of a Cephalon. Another thing is that there's nothing like Asimov's laws on Warframe Universe and, using again Simaris as example, they appear to have no problem on killing living creatures, can be really selfish and even aggressive towards humans (Ordis Glitch).

But I'm glad that you commented that fact. I had to re-study all the lore that I could obtain from both AIs and Cephalons.

For gh0st3m thank you for your constant reviews and support. I already finished The Sacrifice. In fact, I'm a 6 years vet here. I'm not a founder, but I've been here since day one. I enjoy Warframe a lot and I love Halo too, so I wanted to join them on this weird fanfic. Again, thank you so much for your constant support.

See you all next time!


End file.
